Elevated
by IFeelLikeIveBeenHereBefore
Summary: Gabriel Degray always dreamed of reaching the WWE even as he performed as a wrestler around the globe. With tensions running high in New Japan and Paul Heyman presenting him with an opportunity he accepts without second thought. Now he sets out to make his mark in the land of World Wrestling Entertainment. SYOC Info is at the bottom of Prologue. It's currently open.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any properties used in this story besides my own character. Joshua Siaki aka Raiden Mercer is the creation of xXReiHideoHiwatariXx.

Also a quick note, as far as this story goes everything is a shoot meaning the fighting and what they say and do is real. It's just funner for me to write in that style.

Prologue

"Here you are kid, the big times." The voice of Paul Heyman rang through the halls of Raw's latest venue as he outstretched his arms. "I pulled a lot of strings to get you signed here, and even more to get the upper 'authority figures' to allow you to bypass NXT. That being said, I expect you not to let me down." The polarizing wrestling figure turned to stare at, what some could call, his newest 'Paul Heyman Guy'.

It was an athletically built man, around the height of five foot ten inches. His brown hair was styled into a disconnect undercut, his facial hair trimmed to a short boxed beard and his blue eyes stared back at the advocate of the Beast Incarnate as Paul continued to take in his appearance. He wore a black tee shirt with the words 'I'm a Pro Wrestling Guy' printed on the front in white letters, blue jeans and a pair of white and red tennis shoes. Slung over his shoulder was the strap to a duffel bag that hung by his waist.

The man reached up and adjusted this strap as he looked around the fairly empty halls. "Come on Paul." He responded, his voice laced with a British accent. "You helped me get my citizenship here. You got me signed to the WWE. You have me on Raw. Besides, it's me. How could I possibly let you down?" Heyman stated at the man for a few seconds before smiling and releasing a shirt chuckle.

"That's why I like you, Gabriel." Heyman answered as he wagged his finger through the air. "You've got spunk. More importantly, you have the talent to back that spunk up. I believe that you will go far in this business. I could be wrong... but I'm never wrong. I have some things that I have to take care of, but before I go I have to ask, you're sure that you don't have any qualms about taking that special something out in front of live cameras do you?" As Paul asked this question he patted the top of the now named Gabriel's duffel bag obviously indicating to something inside of it.

"Not at all. I put a deposit down on it that wasn't payed back to me. Until that deposit is returned it's legally mine because I've essentially paid for it. No legal repercussions." Heyman smiled once again, this one taking over the entirety of his features as he reached to place his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Look at you. Not even under my watch for an entire month and you're already beating the system. I've already set up your match with Kurt Angle, it just hasn't been announced yet. So good luck out there kid. Make an impact. I'll be watching." With those words, Heyman turned and began walking through the hallways, pointing down a perpendicular one as he did so. "Locker room is that way." Gabriel nodded his head in response, even though Heyman couldn't see it, and made his way off into that direction.

He took a deep breath as he looked over the walls that were plastered with WWE material for the night being. Raw was one week removed from the twenty fifth anniversary of Monday Night Raw and just one night after the Royal Rumble. With all of the buzz surrounding the company at the time Gabriel knew he would need to put all of his effort into his debut match to make an impact. "Not like I don't put everything into every match." He spoke to himself quietly as he arrived at a wooden door, a golden plaque inscribed with the words 'Men's Locker Room' telling him that he had reached his destination.

After taking another deep breath Gabriel reached out and grabbed the silver door handle before pushing the door itself open. On first sight the Men's Locker Room was actually fairly empty in its own right. Mostly it was just a few stage hands talking through headsets and scribbling things down on their clipboards. There were a few Raw wrestlers here and there, such as Curt Hawkins and Heath Slater, but they paid him no mind and he returned the favor. However, as he located the locker with his name plate Gabriel found one man that stood out to him from the rest.

The man was a fit African-Samoan taller than Gabriel himself with grey eyes and long black hair. He wore black skinny jeans, black and blue air force ones and a Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim tee shirt. Over the tee shirt was an unzipped Georgia Tech windbreaker. He recognized the man on some level, only if for his former affiliations over in New Japan Pro Wrestling. With a slight shrug of his shoulder Gabriel made his way over to the locker that was positioned directly beside that of the other man's.

Sitting down on a bench placed in front of the lockers, Gabriel dropped his duffel bag onto the ground before unzipping it. Removing his gear from inside he began laying it out in a neat manner for easy access when he began to change. He made sure to keep a certain item at the very bottom of the bag, covered up by an old tee shirt of his. "I guess I'm not the only new guy in the locker room?" The man next to Gabriel spoke in a laid back tone as he pulled out his phone and began playing a video game on it.

"Seems that way." Gabriel replied with a slight shrug as he continued with his tasks. After making sure everything was in its designated space he turned his head to look at the other man. "I have to say, I didn't expect to see you here, Joshua." He knew the man's name, not because of any personal experience, but solely based on the man being a former member of Bullet Club. His full name was Joshua Solofa Siaki, otherwise known by his ring name Raiden Mercer.

"Came as a shock to me too." Joshua returned without raising his head from the game. "I mean, one minute I'm running the ropes over in NJPW. The next? Well here I am. Speaking of New Japan, I figured that you would still be back over there, what with your status and all." Gabriel eyed the African-Samoan for a moment before turning his attention back to his duffel bag.

"What can I say, Bullet Club throwing their weight around backstage to get what they want just didn't sit right with me. I didn't fancy a three way match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Marty Scurll and Cody Rhodes. Now I can only hope it's different here. Finn Balor, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows already have the whole Balor Club thing going on. Then there's AJ, Adam and you. Adam has Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly now too. That's a stacked deck across multiple brands if you all wanted to conspire behind the scenes."

"Bullet Club is in my past." Joshua spoke as he exited his game and slid his phone into his pocket before finally meeting Gabriel's blue eyes with his own grey. "I was part of it, but I also quit it before Triple H signed me to the WWE. Is that who signed you too?" Gabriel thought about Joshua's words for a moment before shaking his head.

"No." The English man's accented voice returned. "With everything going on behind the scenes with Bullet Club and management Paul Heyman contacted me. He helped me get my citizenship here in the United States and he's the one that gave me the contract." Joshua raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Oh? Give up your UK citizenship?"

"No. Dual citizenship. I'm still a citizen of the United Kingdom." The darker skinned man nodded his head in response as he looked around at the ground before reaching down and picking up a water bottle. As he drank from it, Gabriel's phone vibrated loudly from his pocket. Removing it he found that Paul Heyman had just sent him a text. Opening the message all he found was the words 'Turn on the locker room monitor'.

Shrugging he stood to his feet and moved across the room to a television placed against the wall farthest from the door. Turning it on he found that the channel had already been set to that of Monday Night Raw's broadcast. "What are you doing?" Joshua questioned.

"Paul text, told me to turn the monitor on." The brown haired wrestler returned absent minded as he observed the people who currently occupied the ring. Gabriel saw the Miz, no doubt kicking off the show by gloating about winning the Intercontinental Championship for an eighth time, the ever present Miztourage and the Raw General Manager Kurt Angle.

"Now Miz," Kurt's voice rang from the television and from the arena itself, "I have to congratulate you on winning the Intercontinental Championship last week. But you didn't do it by yourself. You had Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas distracting Roman Reigns and that cost him the match. Last night we didn't have time for an Intercontinental Championship match due to time constraints. So tonight Roman is using his rematch clause." The crowd booed as Kurt spoke these words and Miz's face became outraged.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh I can. I can also do this: Raw has just signed two new talents and I'm sure they're in the locker room tonight just waiting to make an impact. So, to make tonight's Championship match fair, not only are the Miztourage banned from ringside but they will both be in singles action!" The Miz dropped his microphone as he and his two followers objected to Kurt Angle's decision. "Oh it's true. It's damn true." As Kurt's theme song played, Gabriel reached forward and clicked the television off.

"The Miztourage?" Joshua spoke up. "I couldn't debut against anybody else? Finn? Braun Strowman? Bray Wyatt?" Gabriel gave a half shrug as he made his way over to his locker, removing his tee shirt in the process.

"It could be worse. We could have had to debut in a tag team match against them. So at least it's singles competition." Joshua turned around, pulling his phone back out as he made his way over to the locker room bench where Gabriel was changing into his ring gear.

"Guess you got me there." Silence reigned over the two as Gabriel changed, Joshua playing a few minutes of games before following suit. Gabriel reached down and picked up his duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he prepared to leave the locker room. "You know, I don't see many wrestlers go out there with their duffel bags." Gabriel shook his head as he began to head for the door.

"It's something for Paul." He answered vaguely while reaching for the door knob. As he began turning it Joshua spoke to him once again.

"Regardless of what happened between you and Bullet Club it didn't involve me. So good luck out there. Just know that I plan to one up you tonight." Gabriel chuckled as he opened the door to the locker room and began walking out.

"Fair enough. Good luck yourself. You'll need it if you hope to follow me." The door swung shut behind Gabriel as he began to walk down the halls. They were more active now than they had been just a short while before hand. His blue eyes traveled from person to person until they found a backstage official holding a clipboard. Approaching him, Gabriel cleared his through to gain the other man's attention.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" The official questioned as he lowered his headphones to listen.

"Yes. I'm one of the two debuting tonight, I just need to know when I'm scheduled to go out to the ring." The man stared at Gabriel for a moment before he looked down to his clip board and ran his finger along the sheets held into place by it.

"Oh, here it is. Thanks for coming to find me. Which one are you?"

"Gabriel."

"Right. Gabriel... you need to be at Gorilla Position in five. I need to go find... Joshua and let him know when he needs to be there." The blue eyed wrestler pointed over his shoulder with his thumb from the direction he had come from in response.

"I was just in the men's locker room with him. He probably just finished getting ready." The official nodded and moved past Gabriel, waving over his shoulder as he shuffled away.

"Thanks." The former New Japan wrestler watched the official disappear around a corner before turning around and beginning to walk.

"Watch it." The Miz's shoulder slammed into Gabriel's as he stormed past, not yet dressed for competition but holding his Intercontinental Championship over his shoulder. Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas were trailing quickly behind him, though they stopped short as Bo stretched his arm out and placed his hand Curtis' chest.

"Why don't you let me handle this? Your match is about to come up. You'll just make Miz madder if you lose by forfeit." The long haired man spoke in his soft tone. Curtis turned his head to stare at Bo with suspicious eyes.

"Hold on. You're just trying to get rid of me so you can go and cheer Miz up! I'm Miz's favorite!" Bo looked left and right, seemingly in a panic, before shaking his head.

"No, you've got it all wrong. I'm just trying to help you. If it makes you feel better I'll stay away from Miz until your match is over." Gabriel raised an eyebrow while he watched Bo cross his fingers behind his back.

"Fine. But no funny stuff." Bo smiled brightly and nodded his head as Curtis Axel backed away slowly with his arm outstretched so that he could point his finger at his fellow Miztourage member. When Curtis finally turned and walked away Bo released a big sigh before turning and briskly walking in the same direction the Miz had went.

"That was a close one." Gabriel shook his head at the antics of the two. Then he began his track towards the Gorilla Position once again. He didn't make it far before he was stopped by a short woman with blond hair. Her appearance and the Raw Women's Championship on her shoulder identified her as Alexa Bliss.

"Hey, you. You're a face I don't know and you're obviously dressed to compete tonight. Are you the one that's going out there to face Curtis Axel?" Gabriel stared down at her before clearing his throat.

"Not if I don't make it to the Gorilla Position, but yes, from what I've gathered so far I'm the new talent going against Curtis Axel." Alexa bobbed her head, her lips coming into a tight line as she gained an annoyed expression.

"Good, that keeps me from having to hunt down the other one. I need you to do me a big favor, okay?" Before Gabriel could respond Alexa continued speaking angrily. "I need you to go out there and destroy Curtis Axel." The blue eyed man furrowed his brow slightly at the woman's words.

"And if I might ask, why would you like me to do that?"

"Because he almost ran me over on his way to the ring. Then, he had the nerve to tell me to watch where I was going. Me! I'm the Goddess of the WWE."

"Uh huh." Gabriel returned slowly as he thought about the Miz's words to him just moments before. "Must run in their group. Anyway, I'm not going to go out there and 'desyroy' the lad. I am going to go beat him though. So if that's your fancy you can go to your locker room and watch that on the television." Alexa narrowed her eyes at him before pointing her finger in his face.

"It better be painful." With those words she stormed away as Gabriel shook his head. He began walking once again, finally reaching the Gorilla Position as Curtis Axel was making his way down to the ring. He supposed that was a plus side. His opponent was still in the dark about who he was facing. Dropping his duffel bag to the ground he reached into it and finally pulled out the item he had been hiding. He stared at it and released a sigh before turning and waiting for his entrance music to start playing.

Curtis entered the ring and took to his corner while his music died down. There was a hushed buzz among the crowd as they awaited the next competitor. "We have two debuts here tonight folks." Michael Cole spoke from his place amongst the announce team. "We don't know who either of them are, but we're about to find out one right... now!"

The lights dimmed down in the arena for a moment before springing back to life as All I Want by A Day to Remember blared throughout the arena. The crowd grew loud as the name 'Gabriel Degray' appeared on the Titantron. Gabriel walked out onto the stage backwards, his arms outstretched on either side. "And his opponent, from Birmingham, United Kingdom, Gabriel Degray!" Gabriel slowly lowered his arms to his side and turned around, a collective gasp seemingly overtaking the arena.

The wrwstker wore black tights with a yellow belt and zipper design. It had stylized yellow circles on either leg. In the right circle was a stylized 9 and in the left a stylized 1, both in white. On the back of his tights was the phrase 'Est. 1991' in yellow with white outlines. On his lower legs he had black knee pads and black and yellow boots. On his right wrist was regular wrist tape. On the left was a sleeve that come up to the middle of his bicep. He also wore a black leather vest with an attached black cloth hood that was pulled into his head. Most important was what had caused the reaction of the crowd, the white strapped championship clasped in place around his waist.

"Is that what I think it is..?" Michael Cole spoke in utter awe.

"I believe so." Corey Graves responded with just as much disbelief. "That's New Japan's IWGP Intercontinental Championship." Gabriel nodded his head before making his way down the ramp. He stopped at the end and looked over the ring. Then, he made his way towards the steel stairs. Before he reached them he spun around and rushed forward, jumping onto the apron, his right arm resting on the middle rope, his right leg on the apron and his left dangling. After standing up he moved to the corner and climbed the turnbuckles. There he lifted his right arm into the air, extending his index finger and thumb before dropping into the ring. Throwing his head back he made his way towards the ropes, facing out towards the crowd and the main camera. As he stood there he reached down and unclasped the championship around his waist before lifting it high in the air. This sparked a chant of 'Holy Shit' due to the sheer surreality of the situation.

Gabriel slowly lowered his arm before walking towards the side of the ring and handing the out of place Championship to a ringside official, as well as his vest, before taking to his own corner. "I honestly can't believe what I just saw." Cole spoke as the competitors in the ring waited for the bell to ring.

"That was surreal, but you got to love it." Booker T responded almost instantly.

"I'm pretty sure New Japan and their lawyers beg to differ with you Booker." Corey retorted evenly. Meanwhile the referee outstretched his arms in either direction before calling for the start of the match. Both wrestlers immediately broke out of their corners and began circling each other. They slowly closed in on one another before come together in a collar and elbow lock up. Axel was quick to grab Gabriel's arm and twist it over his head, putting torque on the shoulder as the blue eyed man came down to one knee. Gabriel forced him to his feet and made to reach for Axel only for the member of the Miztourage to twist his arm over his head again, bring the new Raw talent back to one knee.

Pushing back to his feet, Gabriel rolled forward across the mat. As soon as his heels touched the ground again he forced his body backwards. As he felt his shoulders roll on the mat he performed a kip up and twisted Axel's own arm over his head. Axel yelled out in pain and surprise at the sudden turn of event. Then Gabriel lashed out with a kick to the man's abdomen, releasing his arm. He moved around the ring as Axel held his gut before coming back to his feet.

Gabriel visibly shrugged his shoulders and smiled as Curtis Axel yelled at him. The carrier of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship bounced in a semi circle around the ring, forming a complete circle with Axel as he traveled his own semi circle. The moved forward and threw their arms at one another, coming into another collar and elbow lock up. Axel released his hold dropping to on knee and sliding around behind Gabriel hoping to catch him off guard and grapple him from behind. However, Gabriel seemed to anticipate this as he performed this same action, slipping out of Curtis' grip at the last second before locking in his own grapple.

Axel reached down and grabbed Gabriel's wrists attempting to pry them apart. When that failed he attempted to slam his elbow into the side of his opponent's skull. Gabriel released his hold and ducked down, allowing the elbow to sail over his head as Axel spun around. Gabriel was quick to knee Curtis' in the abdomen, causing him to double over, before kicking him in the side of the head. Axel's body snapped to the side as he stumbled forward before falling to one knee. Gabriel bounced off of the ropes, Axel jumping to his feet with a clothesline as he rebounded. Looking around Curtis nodded his head as he smiled.

Reaching down he slapped his opponent in the back if the head while yelling, "Miz is the ONLY Intercontinental Champion!"

"A little verbal assault here from Curtis Axel." The son of Mr. Perfect pulled Gabriel to his feet from behind. A back kick to the abdomen caused Axel to lose his grip before he was hit with a Pele kick.

"Yeah but it's probably best that he doesn't taunt this opponent." Corey stated matter of factly. Gabriel reached down and pulled Axel back to his feet by his hair before spinning around and kicking him in the abdomen, causing him to double over once again. Following up on this, Gabriel kicked his opponent in the head twice forcing him to one knee. Then he caught the Miztourage member with a Roundhouse kick. Axel stumbled back to his feet holding his jaw. Moving forward Gabriel caught his opponent with a jumping Reverse Bulldog.

Gabriel spun to his feet before quickly moving around. After reaching a shirt distance he rushed forward and performed a running shooting star press onto the prone Curtis Axel. "Wow! How impressive is that!?" Cole exclaimed from his position. The wrestler in control popped back up, shrugging as the crowd cheered. Gabriel reached down to pick his opponent up once again, but a quick thumb to the eye caused him to clutch at his face and move away. Hurrying to his feet Axel ran towards his opponent and caught him in a belly to back suplex.

Gabriel rolled across the ring holding his neck as he came to rest on his back. Axel smirked as he walked forward a few steps before dropping a pointed elbow down onto his opponent's face. Gabriel thrashed around before coming to his feet. Before he could stand to his full height, Curtis rushed him and delivered a running knee smash that caused Gabriel to fall sideways into the ropes. Curtis walked forward and grabbed him by his hair, pointing to the camera as he did so. "This is for you Miz!" The Second generation wrestler Irish whipped the other competitor into the opposing ropes while following after him.

Gabriel performed a handspring before he reached them, his back bouncing off of the ropes and giving him momentum to flip to his feet before performing a back flip and catching Curtis Axel with a head scissors. Axel bounced across the mat and was quick to his feet as the crowd cheered. He rushed Gabriel but was caught with a dropkick. Axel held his chest as he rolled out of the ring underneath the bottom rope. Gabriel rushed forward and made to perform a maneuver to the outside. Seeing this, Axel dodged to the side.

Gabriel flipped, hand springing off of the ropes again before performing a back flip to the center of the ring. He landed on his feet and stood with his head down, right arm lifted while bent at the elbow, index finger and thumb extended. "Are you kidding me!?" Axel screamed in rage as Gabriel posed, taunting him. The Miztourage member began climbing the apron. Seeing this, Gabriel rushed forward and jumped onto the second rope before hitting his opponent with a triangle dropkick that sent him spiraling back to ringside.

Axel held the back of his head and squinted his eyes in pain before he tried to make it back to his feet. Gabriel ran into the ropes opposite the side of the ring Axel was on before running towards the other side. He performed a cartwheel around the middle of the ring before back flipping over the ropes onto Curtis Axel just as he found his footing with a Space Tiger Drop. The crowd cheered once again as Gabriel stood to his full height, placing his hands on his hips and posing. "What a sensational maneuver that was!" Gabriel shook his head and rushed to grab Axel in a comedic manner, as if he just realized he was still there.

Pulling the man to his feet the IWGP Intercontinental Championship carrier rolled him into the ring before climbing onto the apron. Axel held his head as he picked himself up. Realizing where his opponent was he rushed to knock him down but was instead caught with a Springboard Meteora. Gabriel rolled across the mat and hopped back to his feet into a corner where he spun around and motioned for Axel to get up. The other man felt around on the mat for a few moments before he found the ropes and used them to pull himself to his feet. Pushing himself off of the ropes and turning around, he found himself on the receiving end of a Shotgun Dropkick that launched him into the turnbuckles where he fell into a seated position.

Gabriel rushed across the ring to the opposing corner before coming back with a hesitation dropkick. "How beautiful was that? That was a thing of art." Corey spoke from the announce table. Axel held his chest and rolled out of the corner while Gabriel climbed the turnbuckles.

"What's he going to do here?" The blue eyed wrestler stood to his full height atop the turnbuckles before flying through the air with a 630 Canonball Senton. Axel moved out of the way at the last second sending Gabriel crashing into the mat. "Amazing! But as amazing as it was Axel was just able to get out of the way!" Axel pulled himself up in the corner and blocked rapidly for a moment, his face scrunched up in pain as Gabriel arched his back. Realizing his opportunity, Axel moved forward and picked the other man up, dragged him to the center of the ring and set him up for the Axehole.

"It looks like this might be lights out for Gabriel Degray here." Corey spoke as Axel yelled getting ready to slam his opponent's face into the mat. Gabriel twisted out of the move as Axel came down to one knee. Running towards the ropes as Axel stood, Gabriel jumped onto the second rope before bouncing backwards and catching the second generation superstar with a Springboard Cutter. "Shades of Gray! 1, 2, 3!"

"Here is your winner, Gabriel Degray!" The announcer called while All I Want played through the arena again. Gabriel stood up as Axel held his face, moving towards the ropes to receive the IWGP Championship and a microphone. Walking to the center of the ring he placed the championship over his shoulder and lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"I'm not going to lie, when I got here tonight I had hoped for more." His accented voice rang out. "But I guess that old anecdote holds true, you make due with what you get. I saw a lot of shocked faces when you all saw this Championship. Let me assure you: it's real. This is the IWGP Intercontinental Championship from New Japan Pro Wrestling. It's mine. I am the rightful owner of it. If anyone wants to dispute that fact, you've seen me here so you know where you can find me." Gabriel dropped the microphone and exited the ring, turning around with a chuckle and a smirk as Axel was helped to his feet.

Still holding the championship over his shoulder as he exited backstage through the gorilla position. He didn't make it far down the hallway before he found himself face to face with Joshua who raised an eyebrow at him. "New Japan's Championship? That's what you were doing with the duffel bag? I guess that's one way to make an impact." He looked towards the Gorilla Position as he heard Bo Dallas' being introduced. "Why don't you keep your eye on the monitor? I'll show you how to leave a real impact without any bells and whistles."

Gabriel shrugged and stepped to the side, gesturing to the Gorilla position with his arm while smirking. "By all means mate. Good luck again because, like I said, you'll need it." Joshua moved past him and Gabriel watched as he disappeared behind the curtains before making his way back towards the Men's Locker Room to change.

Joshua sat in the gorilla position, Rolling his neck as he waited. The sound of static echoed through the arena as the lighting became dark and This War is Ours by Escape the Fate began playing. Two spotlights made their way around the arena before halting at the stage as Raiden walked out backwards. With the lights shining on him and the chorus of his entrance theme picking up he turned around quickly and slapped the ground before bringing his arms out to his sides in the same manner as AJ Styles would. Pyro exploded behind him causing the lights to return and allowed the fans to take in his appearance. He wore black elbow pads, white and blue wrestling boots, and Black Wrestling tights. The tights were designed with dark blue lightning bolts on the sides and storm bringer in white on the back of his legs. On his hands he wore black gloves with his initials on them in blue on the left hand and white on the right. In addition he hadan open jacket with a hood, circular Rm logos and God of thunder on the Back and sides. The RM initials had jagged edges similar to lightning bolts.

Raiden slowly made his way down the ramp, pausing before he entered the ring. "His opponent, from Fagaloa Bay, Samoa, Raiden Mercer!" He removed his hood and took a breath before climbing over the apron, Springboarding over the ropes and landing on his feet. He turned around and pointed at the crowd, doing a slow spin as he pointed around the arena before his hand formed the shape of a gun. Pointing it at the man across the ring before pretending to pull the trigger at him. His music died away and he removed his jacket, dropping it to the outside as he waited. This allowed the crowd to see that he had Samoan Tribal tattoos covering right pectoral and arm before the bell rang and the two wrestlers moved forward.

"And now we're finally introduced to the second new talent of Monday Night Raw." Cole spoke into his headset while the men in the ring circles one another. "Raiden Mercer, a member of the Siaki family." The two competitors seemed to make to lock up, but Raiden ducked down and slid behind Bo before hitting him with a dropkick to the back. Bo stumbled forward into the ropes before turning around. Finding that Raiden was rushing towards him he ducked down and flipped the other man over the ropes. Raiden landed on his feet on the apron and, when Bo faced him, he leaped up and kicked the man in the face. Raiden jumped onto the top rope and Springboard off only for Bo to lash out with a kick to the gut.

Raiden double over as his feet made impact with the mat before he was caught with a running big boot. The new member of Raw fell over sideways, twisting in the air as he landed on his back. Bo came down onto his hands to knee Raiden in the face three times. Then he did a handstand and brought his knee down onto the other man's head a fourth time before standing to his feet and walking around the ring. He lifted his arms into the air and yelled, "Bolieve for the Miz!"

"I feel like I'm having a case of Deja Vu."

"Could be because we just saw Curtis Axel doing the same thing." Booker responded to Cole before Corey interrupted.

"I mean, can you fault them for wanting to show their admiration for The Miz?"

"Yes." Bo went to pick Raiden up only for the downed man to wrap his legs around his ankles and send the follower of the Miz face first into the turnbuckles. "Especially because it always seems to cost them their opportunities to dominate the match." Bo turned around into a high knee from Raiden causing the man's head to snap back as he laid in the corner. Dropping to the mat Raiden wrapped his arm around his opponent's head, pulling Bo out of the corner with a running bull dog. Bo Dallas' face bounced off of the canvas as Raiden came back to his feet.

"Bringing the Thunder!" Raiden yelled as Bo pushed off his back. Reaching down Raiden slapped the back of his head and performed a back flip.

"Now Raiden taking time to return the favor and taunt his own opponent." Bo shook his head and lurched to his feet. Rushing at the other competitor he made for a clothesline only for Raiden to duck underneath it. Spinning around the Miztourage member was caught with a Springboard DDT. Standing up Raiden reached down and forced his opponent to his feet before pulling him into a headlock.

"Raiden with a headlock here. They're pretty close to the center of the ring so you have to wonder if Bo Dallas will submit here." Raiden kept the headlock in as the two slowly walked backwards. They eventually touched the ropes causing the referee to begin counting for a break of the hold. Bo used the momentum of the ropes to not only push the other man off of him but also launch him into the ropes on the other side of the ring. Raiden bounced back and ducked underneath another clothesline attempt before Springboarding off of the ropes with a Moonsault.

Bo rushed forward underneath him. As Raiden landed on his feet he was finally caught with a clothesline. He followed this up by sliding across the mat and delivering four fast Paced knees to the man's skull. Instead of standing up to taunt this time he moved into a cover. "Bo going for the win here. 1, 2- Raiden kicks out at two." Bo sat up on his knee with a frustrated look on his face before pulling Raiden up by his long hair. He launched him into a corner with an Irish whip before following after him. He delivered a corner clothesline before pulling Raiden out with a Bulldog, much like Raiden had done before.

"Bo Dallas delivering a little Bodog there!" Cole exclaimed.

"Please Cole, never say that again." Corey responded in a disgusted tone. "Another pin attempt by Bo... another kickout at two." Bo slapped the mat before delivering more knee to his opponent's face. He then performed the same actions he just had by picking Raiden up, throwing him into a corner and going for another clothesline. This time Raiden dodged out of the way causing Bo to run full force into the turnbuckles. He stumbled out of the corner holding his chest and Raiden spun, delivering a discuss forearm that laid Bo Dallas out on the mat. Raiden covered the man only two receive a two count of his own.

With a shake of his head Raiden pulled Bo to his feet. He pulled the Miztourage member into an inverted facelock. Before he could do anything else Bo's leg shot up and kicked him in the face. Raiden released his hold and stumbled backwards. His opponent lashed out with a kick causing the African-Samoan to double over. Bo brought him in with a double underhook but Raiden twisted out and caught his opponent with a lifting DDT. Hurrying to his feet Raiden scaled the turnbuckles. "Oh no. It looks like we have another high risk maneuver about to happen."

Raiden jumped off of the top rope with a corkscrew 360 Senton. "He calls that Ragnarok!" Corey yelled into his headset. "And he just got all of it! 1, 2, 3. As much as I love the Miz it just isn't the Miztourage's night." Raiden stood to his feet, taking in the cheers of the crowd as he received a microphone. "And it looks like we'll be hearing words from our other new talent here tonight."

"From here... it only gets better us." Raiden stated into the microphone causing the crowd to cheer. "I'm putting everyone on notice. I'm here to prove something. I'm here to prove that the only Samoan family that matters is the Siaki. I'm here to shake up this company. I'm here on Raw... for the WWE Universal Championship. And there's nobody that's going to stop me. Not Roman Reigns. Not Brock Lesnar. Nobody will stop me from giving you fans the champion you deserve." He nodded as the crowd cheered while This War is Ours played.

As Raiden made to leave the ring the unmistakable screamed of 'Braun!' Brought his music to a screeching halt. Braun Strowman marched out onto the stage with a purpose as he held a microphone in his hand. "And here comes the Monster Among Men, Braun Strowman."

"Last night at the Royal Rumble Brock Lesnar didn't beat me to keep his title. He beat Kane. If anyone is going after the Universal Championship it's me. If you try to get in my way you're going to be just another person that catches these hands." With those words, Braun dropped his microphone onto the stage as Raiden narrowed his eyes and lifted his own.

"Anytime. Like I said, no one's getting in my way." Raw faded to commercial after these words as Braun lifted his arms into the air and screamed his own name.

A short while later Gabriel exited the men's locker room as the show wound down. He now wore a white shirt with a black eagle on the chest. Above the eagle were the words 'Death from above' in all capital letters and below it 'Airborne'. Along with this he wore simple black joggers and black and white tennis shoes. Hanging by his hip from the strap on his shoulder was his duffel bag.

He cleared his throat as he began to walk down the corridors. He didn't get far before he was cut off by Alexa Bliss who gave him an analytical look. "Good job on Axel out there. You should've been more aggressive though."

"Wow. Praise and criticism at the same time. Impressive. I always aim to please I guess, but like I said before anything that I did out there wasn't because he offended you. If we were friends maybe, but we're not." Alexa shrugged her shoulders in response as she brushed past him.

"Be more aggressive next time." Gabriel glanced over his shoulder with a dumbfounded expression before shaking his head and continuing his path. As he walked he heard the Miz's music play for the umpteenth time that night. Gabriel paused. Glancing down at his duffel bag he chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second. "Make an impact... right Paul?"

In the ring the Miz held his WWE Intercontinental Championship to his chest while also holding the back of his head. "And that's why nobody will ever dethrone the Miz again!" Corey sang the praises of the man in the ring as Roman Reigns looked around in disbelief from a sitting position at ringside.

I Came to Play suddenly became All I Want as Gabriel appeared at the top of the stage causing the Miz to look up the ramp at him in confusion and rage. "That's Gabriel Degray who debut earlier tonight! What's he doing out here?" Gabriel looked down at the IWGP Intercontinental Championship that he now held on his shoulder once again before lifting it high into the air and pointing down to the ring at the Miz. Miz stared at him with an open mouth for a moment before shaking his head angrily and lifting his own Championship into the air. Raw went off air in stunned silence as the two Intercontinental Championship holders held their respective titles high while staring one another down.

End Chapter

Woo! Hi guys. Don't know if any of you will be into this but I've been looking for something to do to pass my free time and this was fun to do. A good stress reliever for me. If any of you like this and want to maybe have your own character in it I'll be placing a template for SYOC at the bottom underneath Gabriel's and Raiden's information. Feel free to fill it out as best you can and then PM it to me.

Gabriel's Info:

Real Name: Gabriel Mason Degray

Ring Name: Gabriel Degray

Hometown: Birmingham, United Kingdom

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 197 Ibs

Skin color: Fair

Social Media Handle: realukluchagabe

Appearance: Brown hair styled in a disconnect undercut, short boxed beard and blue eyes.

Ring attire:

(WWE Attire 1) Black tights with a yellow belt and zipper design. It has stylized yellow circles on either leg. In the right circle is a stylized 9 and in the left is a stylized 1 both in white. On the back of his tights is the phrase 'Est. 1991' in yellow with white outlines. On his lower legs he has black knee pads and black and yellow boots. On his right wrist is regular wrist tape. On the left is a sleeve that come up to either the top of his forearm or the middle of his bicep.

(WWE Attire 2) Black trunks with '1991' written on the front right side. On his right wrist regular black wrist tape. On his left arm a black sleeve that goes to either the top of his forearm or the middle of his bicep. On all of his fingers a strip of white tape. Black knee pads and black boots.

(Lucha Attire) Blue tights with a red belt and a Union Jack on the right leg. The union jack is designed to look like it's laced in the middle like wrestling boots. Red wrist tape that comes to about the middle of his forearms and red and blue armbands. He has red knee pads with stylized 'Cause' written on the right and 'Chaos' on the left. For footwear he wears black boots with red kickpads. Over his head he wears a complete shining red mask with white eyes outlined with black imitating those of Spiderman.

Entrance Attire:

(WWE Attire 1) Ring Attire with a black leather vest that has an attached black cloth hood.

(WWE Attire 2) Ring Attire with a shirt and a leather jacket.

(Lucha Attire) A vest that is red on the front and blue on the sides and back. It has spiderman webbing on the chest and a large white spiderman logo. On the back is a smaller spiderman logo. Attached to the vest is a red hood with black spiderman webbing.

Street Clothes:

(Non-Formal) Tee shirts, jeans and tennis shoes.

(Formal) Dress shirts, dress pants with a belt and dress shoes.

(Athletic) Tee shirts, joggers and tennis shoes.

Tattoos/piercings: None

Personality: Somewhat cocky and somewhat of a goofball.

Wrestling Style: Lucha, Fast Paced, Grappling

Taunts: Looking off in the distance after a basement dropkick, posing for the fans after a dive to the ringside area, arm lifted, bent at the elbow, with index finger and thumb extended

Known Moves: Basement dropkick, tiger feint kick, Triangle Dropkick, Discuss Lariat, Bridging German Suplex, Shotgun Dropkick, DDT, One Foot Basement Dropkick, Roundhouse kick, Pele Kick, Spinebuster, Dropkick, Double Knee Jawbreaker, Tilt a whirl backbreaker, Jumping Reverse Bulldog, Back flip head scissors, Running shooting star press, Delayed Hilo, Springboard crossbody, Springboard Dropkick, Fireman carry driver, Poisoned Frankensteiner, Avalanche Poisoned Frankensteiner, jumping neckbreaker, Step over Enzuigiri, Superman Punch, Rolling Thunder DDT, lumbar check, blue thunder bomb, Apron death Valley bomb, Moonsault, Springboard clothesline, Fireman's carry punt kick, Sky twisting planca, Springboard corkscrew planca, Space tiger drop, Tope con Hilo, Springboard 450 splash, Meteora, 630 Canonball Senton, corner back elbow, hesitation dropkick, Corner Yakuza Kick, Tilt a whirl head scissors, jumping head scissors, overhead knee drop, Sling blade, tornado ddt, corkscrew planca, jumping Enzuigiri, Running Corkscrew Senton, Suicide Dive, Diving DDT, Super Frankensteiner, Snap DDT, Asai Moonsault, Corkscrew Enzuigiri, Handspring Enzuigiri, Tope DDT, Frankensteiner Driver

Signatures(Max 6): Swanton Bomb, Regal Plex, Fireman's carry dropped into Roundhouse kick(Man Down), Shooting Star Press, Falling Stunner, Super Kick

Finishers (Max 3): Fireman's Carry Dropped into overhead kick(Overdrive), Cutter(Shades of Gray), Liontamer

Manager: None

Theme Song: All I Want by A Day to Remember

Entrance:

Walks onto the stage backwards with his arms outstretched. After dropping them and turning around he looks around at the crowd before making his way down the ramp. Stopping at the end of the ramp he looks over the ring before heading for the steel stairs. Before reaching them he spins around and jumps onto the apron, his right arm on the second rope, his right leg on the apron and his left dangling. After standing up he heads to the corner and climbs the turnbuckles before lifting his arm, bending his arm at the elbow, with his index finger and thumb extended. Dropping into the ring he walks towards the rope and looks out at the crowd before moving to his corner.

Titantron: 'Gabriel Degray' appearing in white over a steel like background with feathers falling down around the name.

Minitron: A blacked out figure with white wings flying into the air before the wings burn away and the figure dives downward and landing in Gabriel's lifted arm pose.

Relationships:

London School of Lucha Libre(Trained)

Ultimo Dragon(Verbal Mentor/Idol)

Rey Mysterio(Verbal Mentor/Idol)

Paul Heyman(Confident/Mentor)

Wade Barret(Friend)

Joe Hendry(Friend)

Drew MacIntyre(Friend)

Tyler Bate(Friend)

Neville(Friend)

Kazuchika Okada(Friend)

Will Ospreay(Frenemy)

Ricochet(Frenemy)

Pete Dunn(Enemy)

Kenny Omega(Enemy)

Matt Jackson(Enemy)

Nick Jackson(Enemy)

Adam Cole(Enemy)

Marty Scurll(Enemy)

Cody Rhodes(Enemy)

Hangman Adam Page(Enemy)

Bad Luck Fale(Enemy)

Tama Tonga(Enemy)

Tanga Loa(Enemy)

Leo Tonga(Enemy)

Chase Owens(Enemy)

Accomplishments:

British Cruiserweight Championship x2

IWGP Intercontinental Championship x1

IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship x2

Lucha Britannia Heavyweight Championship x2

Lucha Underground Championship x2

MCW Inter Commonwealth Championship x1

Open the Dream Gate Championship x1

Open the Brave Gate Championship x1

Open the Freedom Gate Championship x1

Progress Championship x1

ROH World Television Championship x1

WCPW Internet Championship x1

Bio:

Gabriel Mason Degray was born in Birmingham in the United Kingdom to Andy and Dorothy Degray. From a young age Gabriel was infatuated with wrestling. The likes of Rey Mysterio, Ultimo Dragon, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy and Eddie Guerrero inspired him, especially as Gabriel grew older and his passion developed into a a want to become a wrestler himself. He frequented gyms and took mixed martial arts classes throughout his teenage years. After finishing his formative years of his education Gabriel moved to Bethnal Green in London to attend the London School of Lucha Libre, otherwise known as Lucha Britannia.

Gabriel began training soon afterwards. After a lengthy period of learning the ropes, Gabriel eventually debut as Araña carmesí. His debut saw Gabriel align himself with the United Resistance Movement, pitting him against The State. During his tenure training at the London School of Lucha Libre, which was around a two year run after debuting, Gabriel was able to capture the Lucha Britannia Heavyweight Championship on two separate occasions, the first being a five month reign and the other being a 3 month reign.

After leaving Lucha Britannia Gabriel would begin traveling across the globe to different promotions. In Australia he would appear in Melbourne City Wrestling where he would become a one time MCW Inter Commonwealth Champion. After moving through a few more promotions Gabriel would arrive in the Japanese wrestling promotion Dragon Gate. He would go on to win both the Open the Dream Gate Championship and Open the Brave Gate Championship one time each. After losing the Open the Brave Gate Championship Gabriel would then move on to Lucha Underground. This would be Gabriel's last run under the ring name of Araña carmesí as, after winning the Lucha Underground Championship twice, he went back to the United Kingdom and began wrestling under his real name with no mask.

The first promotion he debut in as Gabriel Degray was Progress Wrestling where he would hold the Progress Championship once. From there he moved to Revolution Pro Wrestling becoming a two time British Cruiserweight Champion. Gabriel would then move on to What Culture Pro Wrestling winning the WCPW Internet Championship once. Gabriel came close to winning the WCPW World Heavyweight Championship but ultimately unsuccessful. After leaving WhatCulture Gabriel finally came to the United States on a work Visa. He would first arrive in Dragon Gate USA and win the Open the Freedom Gate Championship before moving on to Ring of Honor.

Gabriel became a one time ROH World Television Champion. After losing the title, thanks to Ring of Honor's working partnership with New Japan Pro Wrestling, he then made the move to NJPW. During his stint in these two companies Gabriel was often pitted against various members of Bullet Club, developing an intense rivalry against them. Despite this rivalry he would become a two time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion and a one time IWGP Intercontinental Champion. In his reign as IWGP Intercontinental Champion. During his second reign with tensions beginning to run high backstage Gabriel threatened to leave the company with the IWGP Intercontinental Championship in front of a live crowd.

After this he disappeared from New Japan as did the championship he held. Many expected him to return to the company eventually. However, Gabriel was helped to to become a citizen of the United States(effectively becoming a dual citizen for the UK and US) and signed to the WWE by none other than Paul Heyman.

Raiden's(Property of XXReiHideoHiwatariXx) Info:

Real Name: Joshua Solofa Siaki

Ring Name: Raiden Mercer sometimes just Raiden(LIke Mortal Kombat)

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia / Billed from: Fagaloa Bay, Samoa

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Race/Skin: African-Samoan, light brown

Height: 6'5

Weight: 225 lbs

Social Media Handle: RealKaioshinOne

Nickname (optional): "The God of Thunder", "Kaioshin" , "Storm Caller/Bringer"

Appearance: A fit African-Samoan american male with grey eyes and long black hair (Same as the usos hair when it isn't dreaded), traditional Samoan tattoos on the left side of his body. build is similar to king ricochet but taller and slightly better muscle tone.

Ring Attire: Black elbow pads, white and blue wrestling boots, and Black Wrestling tights with dark blue lightning bolts on the sides and storm bringer in white on the back of his legs. Black gloves with his initials on them in blue on the left hand and white om the right.

Entrance Attire: All ring clothes along with an open jacket with a hood similar to Aj styles with circular Rm logos and God of thunder on the Back and sides. The RM initials have jagged edges similar to lightning bolts.

Street Clothes: Black skinny jeans. Black and blue Air force ones, and a Redesign,rebuild, reclaim t-shirt. with a white Georgia Tech windbreaker unzipped on top.

Tattoos: Samoan Tribal tattoos covering right pectoral and arm.( g)

On-Air Personality: Confident sometimes overly so. He loves wrestling from the bottom of his heart so egging on and interacting with the crowd/fans is one of his favorite things. Strong showman refuses to give less than 100%. Loyal to allies Downright vindictive to enemies. He feels he was born to do this and that he is the best there is to offer.

Off-Air Personality: Relaxed laid back person who loves his friends and video games.

Wrestling Style: High Flyer, Technical, Showman.

Taunts/Catchphrases: Too Sweet. Drops to knees and prays. slaps opponent in the back of the head before doing a back flip. Fear the God of Thunder, Bringing the Thunder, or You're about to enter the eye of the storm.

Signatures: Discus forearm. Phoenix splash. Springboard Shooting Star press. Superkick. BTO {Better Tap Out}(Leglock inverted cloverleaf transitioned from a kneebar) Scorpion Death Drop.

Finishers:

-KIRIN (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver aka vertigo)"Adopted from Ricochet

\- Ragnarok: Corkscrew 630 Senton

\- Royal Star Powerbomb - (Elevated sitout powerbomb)

Manager: None

Entrance Theme: This War is Ours by Escape the Fate. Custom theme version: watch?vyfjgnGWSHSo&t39s

Entrance: The arena goes dark as you here the rumbling of thunder throughout the arena as the music begins to play you hear the static at the beginning of the song as two spotlights make their way around the arena before stopping at the top of the of the ramp as Raiden walks out backwards the light shining down on him as the chorus picks up he turns around quickly slamming his hands on the ground bringing his hands out to his sides in the same manner as his mentor AJ styles as a pyro goes off behind him causing the lights to cut back on before he slowly makes his way to the ring stopping just before he enters the ring removing his hood taking a second to breathe in the atmosphere and the moment before climbing onto the apron and spring boarding himself into the landing on his feet he turns around and points to the crowd doing a slow spin looking at the arena before pointing up the ramp his left handing forming a gun before pulling the trigger as he waits for is opponent.

Titantron: Samoan Pride in bold letters with The RM logo in a circle underneath all within thunder clouds with lighting striking, followed by clips of Raiden performing multiple dives, hitting opponents with his finishers and him teaming with various wrestlers from around the world.

Relationships:

Friends:

Sonny Siaki(Father & Trainer)

Aj Styles(Teacher)

Finn Balor

Kenny Omega

Xavier Woods

Becky Lynch

Nixon Newell

Ember Moon

Io Shirai

Kairi Sane

Sami Zayn

Rivals:

Zack Sabre Jr.

Jay Lethal

Ricochet

Roderick Strong

Tommy End/Aleister Black

Enemies:

Austin Aries

Bobby Roode

Kyle O'Reilly

Hiroshi Tanahashi

Tama Tonga

Accomplishments:

Dragon Gate:

Open the Dream Gate Championship- 1x

Open the Brave Gate Championship- 1x

Open the Twin Gate Championship- 2x with Neville

Ring Of Honor:

ROH World Championship 2x

ROH World Tag Team Championship 1x with Adam Cole

ROH World Tag Team Championship Tournament

TNA:

3x X-Division Champion

1x TNA World heavyweight Champion

2x TNA World Tag Team Champion w/ Aj Styles

New Japan Pro Wrestling:

1x IWGP Intercontinental Champion

2x IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion

3X IWGP Tag Team Champion w/ Shinsike Nakamura(1) Kota Ibushi(1) Aj Styles(1)

BIO: Joshua Solofa Siaki was born in Atlanta,Ga to Sonny and Madison Siaki he grew up watching his father wrestle before he retired and later on continued to watch wrestling including old VHS tapes of the monday night wars and the days of old in NWA thanks to his mothers father a former professional football player who couldn't make the transition to wrestling He idolized the NWO, FreeBirds, the Horsemen, the wild Samoans along with people like Macho Man Randy Savage, Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Micheals. He's another Samoan brought into the "family business" at the young age of 15. As the Son of Sonny Siaki former TNA x-divison champion he wants to prove even though his background isn't as well versed that he's better than roman reigns, the usos, and the rest of the Anoa'i family. He's on a warpath around the world to prove the only Samoan that matters is a Siaki. He's the best in the world at what he does in his mind he's the new and improved Cm Punk. He started wrestling at 15 doing random live events for small companies before his dad got him an audition with Ring of Honor which lead to a four year tenure where he was only able to capture the world title once before heading to Japan and joining Dragon Gate where he truly earned his chance to shine wrestling 3-4 star matches until he was noticed by TNA his fathers former company which lead him to eventually rejoining ring of honor because of its deal with tna where he met his eventually tag team championship partner in Adam Cole. Over the next few years he'd go one to win championships in both companies in high profile matches with the likes of jay lethal, Bully Ray, aj styles, bobby roode, LAX, Beer Money, and Jeff Hardy. He then Once again headed to Japan but this Time to Compete in New Japan where he'd win multiple titles after joining and quitting the Bullet Club and betraying the likes of Chaos. Now he wants to Prove himself in The WWE and become champion.

/template

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Hometown:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Skin color:

Social Media Handle:

Appearance:

Ring attire:

Entrance Attire:

Street Clothes:

Tattoos/piercings:

Personality:

Wrestling Style:

Taunts:

Signatures(Max 6):

Finishers (Max 3):

Manager:

Theme Song:

Entrance:

Titantron & Minitron:

Relationships:

Accomplishments:

Bio:


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome back. Don't really have anything to say so let's jump straight to it.

Chapter 1

Gabriel found himself sitting across from Paul Heyman. A mahogany table was placed between them and the room they resided in was, over all, very well decorated. "I can't believe that they did that!" Paul's spoke loudly, his voice laced with both elation and disbelief. "I mean, just how stupid can you be." Paul's chair and the man's back was turned away from Gabriel. Both of their eyes were glued to a television set located at the front of the room.

"It definitely wasn't smart of them." Gabriel returned evenly. The television was paused on the image of New Japan unveiling a new IWGP Intercontinental Championship, identical to the one in Gabriel's possession. "Instead of giving back my deposit and having me return the strap, effectively taking it from being presented in a rival promotion, they decided to just go buy a new one. I'm going to milk this for all its worth." Paul swiveled around in his chair and placed his hands on the table before him with interlaced fingers.

"Emotions are running high for them. When emotions run high irrational decisions are made. When irrational decisions are made you seize the opportunity." Paul used the table as leverage to stand up before he began walking around the room. "You did good last week. You went out there and you shocked the world. Then you pinned Curtis Axel, someone who was once a Paul Heyman Guy. Someone who was under my wing at one point in his career. And then, then you made an even bigger impact at the end of Raw. That being said, I don't think I need to tell you but you've caught the attention of upper management."

Gabriel ran his hand through the air, as if performing a bow without actually bowing. "It's almost like you should have never doubted that I would deliver." Heyman chuckled as he turned his body to completely face the younger man.

"You know, you're right. I'm sorry that I doubted you would do what needed to be done. That being said, last week was only the beginning. From here you need to figure out how you can push it further, how you can bring more spotlights onto you, how you can make even more people buy into you. You should go and start getting ready for tonight, but keep that in mind. I have to go make a call to Brock."

"Appearance of his coming up?"

"Possibly. He's... less than pleased that one night after defending his Championship against two men he still has two men trying to challenge for it." Gabriel nodded as he stood to his feet and began walking to the door.

"I can understand that gripe. I'll talk to you later Paul." Heyman waved to the wrestler over his shoulder as the man closed the door. Walking off down the hall he rolled his right shoulder with a loud pop. "Push it further?" He questioned himself as he bit the inside of his cheek. He noted that the halls were noticeably more busy with people this week than it had been the week prior. He looked around and picked a few people out of the crowds.

Braun Strowman marched past everybody towards the direction of catering. Elias sat on a crate strumming a guitar while writing lyrics onto a piece of paper everyone once in a while. Seth Rollins seemed to be in a heated conversation with Jason Jordan. Curtis Axel ran down a hallway followed closely behind by an irate looking Roman Reigns. Alexa Bliss was talking to a man wearing an NXT shirt. If he wasn't mistaken it was Alexa's fiance, Blake Murphy. Across the hall was Asuka, who already looked ready to fight as she looked towards Alexa.

Gabriel shook his head as he continued on his path. Reaching the men's locker room relatively quickly he pushed the door open. Seeing who was inside he spoke up, "Heard you angered the Beast, mate." Joshua, wearing an UpUpDownDown tee shirt, joggers and tennis shoes, looked over his shoulder at Gabriel before shrugging.

"Good. That means he'll come to me quicker. I mean what I say and I'm not scared of Brock Lesnar. I saw the IWGP Intercontinental Championship on New Japan. You send it back." Gabriel shook his head as he dropped his duffel bag onto the floor and unzipped it before producing his title.

"No. They just went ahead and purchased a new one. So this one here belongs to me." Joshua stared at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Really? See, now I have to outshine you every week because you have that here. Which, I mean, isn't that much of a problem because I did it last week."

"Woah, Woah, Woah." Gabriel returned as he stopped pulling items from his duffel bag. "I think we both know that you didn't 'one up' me last week. I completely outshined you."

"In your dreams." Joshua returned as he lifted his head up from stating at his phone. "In mean think about it. You go for a 360 Senton and you miss. I go for a 360 Senton and I land it on the mark. Plus, mine looked better than yours."

"That was one move. The crowd was chanting 'Holy Shit' before my entrance was even over. And, unless I'm going a little deaf, I didn't hear any during your match. Strange if you were the one that outshined me." Gabriel crossed his arms across his chest and scratched the side of his face with a sarcastically confused expression. Joshua smirked as he placed his phone down.

"You only got that chant because of the championship you took out there. Not because of your name or anything that you did." Before anymore words could be spoken the door to the locker room swung open and Balor Club walked in while laughing. Gabriel's entire demeanor instantly changed as he turned and began changing out of his clothes and into his ring gear.

"What are you doing? I'm pretty sure neither of us are supposed to go out for a while."

"Yeah, but it never hurts to go explore until then." Gabriel glanced over his shoulder and grimaced as Balor Club had noticed the two of them, or Joshua at the least, and were heading in their direction.

"Look what we have boys." Finn Balor spoke as they reached the two men's bench, stretching both of his arms out to indicate to Joshua. "I think that's the God of Thunder! How sweet is that?"

"I think that's... Too Sweet!" Luke Gallows crowed as the three leaned forward, placing their hands together with the Too Sweet hand sign while leaving their arms low enough so Joshua could join.

"Come on." Karl Anderson bobbed his head as his voice filtered through the locker room. "Don't leave us hanging." Joshua rolled his eyes with a smile and a chuckle before he joined their handshake.

"Alright, Too Sweet. What are you guys up to?"

"What are we up to?" Karl questioned as if he couldn't believe what Joshua had just asked him. "What are we up to? We've been roaming around everywhere backstage looking for our good ol' Good Brother, Raiden Mercer."

"Yeah, I mean, come on man." Karl added as he stretched his arms out. "You get signed to WWE, don't tell us and you think we're not going to sniff you out?"

"AJ sends his regards by the way." Finn's accented voice stated. "He wants you to call him sometime since he won't be able to stop by Raw for a while." Joshua nodded a thanks to Finn for relaying the message. Gabriel finished lacing his boots and placed his duffel bag in his locker, strapping his belt around his waist before leaving the room silently. Karl looked over his shoulder as he did so with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Gabriel just has problems with Bullet Club." Joshua responded as he waved his hand through the air. "Apparently they're throwing their weight around backstage at New Japan or something."

"Well we're not Bullet Club. We're Balor Club." Finn returned as he gestured between himself and his two teammates. "But since we're all here and all four of us were members of Bullet Club at some point..." The first ever WWE Universal Champion trailed off as Joshua stood up from his place on the bench.

"Are you asking me to join Balor Club, Finn?"

"I'm just saying that the few of us... the four of us have made history in Japan. There's nothing stopping is from doing that again here in WWE. Besides, it's nice having someone watch your back. Braun Strowman is a big man." Joshua nodded in response to the last statement.

"Yeah, he is. I love you guys, I do. And maybe down the road I will he ready for a Club reunion. But right now? Right now I'm setting my sites on the top prize. I have something to prove. Finn I know you'll have your sights set on the Universal Championship. I mean, your name is in the title of the group. And I don't mind facing you for the title but not if we're in the same group together. It'll just make us fight and tear apart our friendship. I don't want that." Finn placed his hands on his hips with a deep sigh before smiling.

"It's alright. I get it. I wouldn't want that to get in the way of our friendship either. But if you ever need anything, anything at all, come find us. We got your back brother." Finn lifted his hand in the air for a Too Sweet that was joined by the other three.

"I appreciate it guys. So... you know, you three are, I'm here, my game console is in my bag, there's a TV right there... you guys want to have a good old Mortal Kombat tournament?"

"Why? So you can cheat us again?"

"Hey, I don't cheat. You guys just suck."

Gabriel walked through the corridors of Raw's venue slowly. He didn't really know where he was heading and he still had a little while until he would be needed at the gorilla position. As he continued walking Blake Murphy was suddenly shoved out of a door into his path causing him to stop. "Geez Nia, easy with that. I don't even know what I said." He spoke angrily as he walked away rubbing his shoulder.

Gabriel looked backwards with a raised eyebrow as he watched the man disappear around a corner. When he turned around he found Nia Jax staring down at him. Pointing his thumb over his shoulder he opened his mouth, "I don't know what that's about, I had nothing to do with it, I'm just making my way around town." Nia furrowed her eyebrows at him as she looked him over.

"Alexa told me about you. You're the one that beat Axel last week because he almost ran her over."

"No. I'm the one who beat Axel last week because that's who my opponent was." Nia crossed her arms across her chest as she continued to stare daggers into the man who was shorter than her.

"Alexa has a way of making people do things for her even when they don't realize it. Trust me, if she says you beat him because of that then you did." After another once over Nia began walking back into the room she and Murphy had come from. "She's right too. You could be more aggressive." The door swung shut. Gabriel stood there looking perplexed for a moment.

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Taking a deep breath the man ran a hand through his hair. Moving away from the door he began walking once again, letting his mind wander. Who was he facing tonight? Jason Jordan, the general manager's son. That wasn't much of a step up from Curtis Axel in Gabriel's eyes. However, Jordan would be a good way to test himself as he was, primarily, a grappler. With Gabriel been a fast Paced competitor he would have to make sure that he was the one setting the pace for the match or Jordan would begin wearing him down.

"You have to get tougher Heath." A man's deep voice spoke loudly. Turning a sharp corner Gabriel found a group of WWE performers. Heath Slater and Rhyno stood just a few feet in front of one another. Behind Rhyno stood the team of Titus World Wide talking animatedly with one another.

"Don't give me that man. I haven't forgotten you pushed me in the ring to get put through a table with those two bozos." Heath pointed over Rhyno's shoulder towards Titus O'Neil and Apolo Crews as Dana Brooks scribbled something onto her clipboard.

"Hey, don't get mad because you got caught cheating and got punked." Titus returned heatedly as he pointed back at the other man.

"You did cheat." Rhyno spoke again with quick nods while shrugging. "I'm just trying to help. We need to light a fire under you. You need to be tougher. You need to go out there and destroy the opponent. You need to be..." Rhyno trailed off as Gabriel felt a sense of Deja Vu.

"... More agressive?" The IWGP Intercontinental Championship carrier offered as he stopped near the group.

"Yes!" Rhyno exclaimed loudly as his eyes widened, his finger shaking in the air. "That's exactly what you need Heath! Aggression! Ruthless Aggression! That's great advice." Gabriel shook his head. First Alexa Bliss, then Nia Jax and now Rhyno. What was with these people's obsession with 'more aggression'?

"Hey, you're one of those guys that debut last week." Titus spoke with a smile as Dana took a deep breath and began scribbling statistics. "We've been looking for the two of you. Since we found you we may as well do this here." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"I saw how talented you were in the ring." Titus responded as he gave a small laugh and began straightening out his suit top. "You can go a long way by yourself. But you can go even further with the right person behind you. How would you like to become a part of Titus World Wide!" Dana and Apolo called the last few words with Titus as they made their signature motions with their arms.

"Uh... right. Well, I appreciate your offer. Really, I do. But I already have a confidant that is helping me with my career here in the WWE. And, as impressive as 'Titus World Wide' is it would just be... disloyal of me to just drop him all of a sudden." Gabriel could tell by the look on Titus' face that his words were appeasing him. Now all he had to do was get away from the talent seeker. "But the other guy you're looking for he's in the locker room. Hell he's talking to Balor Club. You might get four for the price of one!"

"Can't pass that opportunity up!" Titus spoke, slapping Apolo's chest before the three members of the Titus Brand rushed off down the hall. Gabriel watched them go.

"You didn't mean a word you just said, did you?" Rhyno questioned as he came to stand by the high flyer.

"I was being honest about the confidant and the four in the locker room." He responded with a slight shrug causing the veteran wrestler to laugh before he resumed arguing with his tag team partner. Gabriel thought it better to leave than to wait around and have Titus World Wide come back. The former New Japan wrestler wondered around the backstage area aimlessly as he waited for the time to pass until he was needed at the gorilla position.

He stumbled onto the backstage interview area that was fairly empty at the point in time. Gabriel looked around before his blue eyes rested on the monitor that displayed the match occurring out in the ring in front of the live crowd. It was Alexa Bliss facing off against Bayley. The tired hugger had the champion in a headlock. Alexa was eventually able to wiggle put if the hold grabbing Bayley by her ponytail before yanking at her hair.

Gabriel almost winced as Bayley's head bounced off of the canvas. Alex then stomped down on her opponent's ponytail, grabbing her wrists, before pulling her body upwards. Bayley screamed in pain as the referee began a count for the Raw Women's Champion to break her hold. At the country of four she let go before mocking a booing child at ringside by rubbing her eyes as if she was crying while making a very fake sad expression. Dropping her arms down Alexa laughed before pulling Bayley up, again targeting her hair. Placing her arm on Bayley's shoulder and her foot behind the other woman's leg, Alexa shoved the hugger down onto the mat.

Scaling the turnbuckles, Alexa leaped off of the top ropes with her signature Twisted Bliss. That was all it took for the Raw Women's Champion to leave the ring with the win and a proud expression on her face. Gabriel watched the monitor for a few more seconds before turning away. "Gabriel do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Gabriel actually jumped slightly as Renee Young seemingly materialized out of thin air.

"Bloody hell. I should've known it was a bad idea to hang out in the interview area. Ok, but just a few." Renee nodded her head before turning to a camera man and motioning for him to begin filming.

"I'm joined here backstage by Gabriel Degray who is fresh off of his debut on Monday Night Raw last week. Gabriel, how does it feel to be here in the WWE?" Gabriel rolled his shoulder as he looked at Renee.

"It's a dream come true. I've worked pretty much my whole life to be here and be able to go out there and entertain the fans. So it feels pretty good to be here." Renee nodded in response.

"Last week, after you had made your debut and as Raw was closing, you walked onto the stage and basically had a stare down with the Miz. Can you give us any insight into that?" The man who was being interviewed chuckled slightly.

"I'm an Intercontinental Champion. He's an Intercontinental Champion. Does there need to be any other reason?"

"I guess not. But speaking of Intercontinental Championships, the one you have around your waist comes from New Japan. However, just last week they began a tournament to crown a new IWGP Intercontinental Champion. Any thoughts on this?" Anytime semblance of a smile on Gabriel's face was lost as he frowned deeply.

"New Japan can create as many Intercontinental Championships as they want. They can crown as many champions with them as they want. The fact of the matter is I am the true IWGP Intercontinental Champion. I never lost the title. I never relinquished the title. That's why it's here with me." With those words Gabriel walked out from in front of the camera and away from the interview area.

Joshua laughed as he exited the men's locker room flanked by Balor Club. "Man you guys suck!' He exclaimed as the other three looked at him obviously disgruntled.

"There is no way you weren't cheating." Finn shot at him.

"Yeah, I mean come on. Mortal Kombat, Mario, Street Fighter, all the other games... there's no way that you're just 'that good'."

"That's the way it works my man." Joshua chuckled.

"Hold on." Finn spoke up as his phone rang from his pocket. Pulling it out he stared at the caller ID for a second before stepping away from the other three men while answering the call. "Hello? Well, I'm at Raw but I'm not watching Raw. I saw it last week. I can't really hold that against him." Finn went quiet for a moment before sighing. "Ok. I'll see you soon."

The Balor Club leader looked back to his friends before walking over with a smile. "It was just an old friend. The boys and I need to go take care of some stuff, but it was great hanging out with you Joshua." The African-Samoan nodded his head in response.

"Same here. Hit me up any time and I'll be more than happy to whip your guys asses in some more games." The men all laughed together as they parted ways. Joshua looked up to a clock located on one of the walls before stretching his arms. "Looks like it's about that time... Time to bring the Thunder." Turning around he made his way back into the locker room to change into his ring gear.

Gabriel moved his arms back and forth as Next Generation of Great by CFO$ faded from the arena's speakers. It was quickly replaced by All I Want by A Day to Remember. Gabriel walked out backwards onto the stage dressed in the same gear as the prior week. Spinning around he came into a three point superhero landing pose and looked around at the crowd. As the crowd cheered the man smirked before standing up and making his way down the ramp. Stopping at the end he looked over the ring and made his way to the stairs before turning around. Rushing forward he slid onto the apron and sat there for a moment. Using the ropes to pull himself up Gabriel then walked along the apron and climbed the side of the turnbuckles where he lifted his arm and extended both his index finger and thumb. "His opponent, from Birmingham, United Kingdom, Gabriel Degray!"

After posing he dropped down into the ring and threw back the hood of his vest. Moving towards the ropes Gabriel unstrapped the IWGP Intercontinental Championship from around his waist and held it up for the crowd and camera, just like he had the week before. Slowly lowering the championship he made his way to the side of the ring near the bell keeper where he handed the title, and his vest, off. Turning around and looking across the ring at Jason Jordan he leaned back in his corner and waited for the bell.

"Here we go folks." Cole announced in his headset. "We're about to see Kurt Angle's son versus IWGP Intercontinental Champion Gabriel Degray. And this will be interesting because it's essentially Grappling versus high risk."

"Oh yeah, this is about to be off the hook." Booker T responded quickly. The referee initiated the match as the bell rang, both mean bolting forward out of their corner. Jason Jordan came into a crouch to circle his opponent while Gabriel bound from spot to spot. The two slowly closed in on one another and made to lock up before Gabriel dodged away from Jason who seemed dumbfounded as his opponent smiled.

"I wasn't ready." Gabriel called across the ring with a shrug as Jason placed his hands on his hips. The son of Kurt Angle shook his head before they moved forward once again in the same manner they had before. Once again they almost locked up before Gabriel danced out of his opponent's reach. Jason stomped his foot on the ground and walked towards the referee, talking to him angrily while gesturing to Gabriel with his hand. The fast Paced wrestler in the ring looked around and laughed as the crowd began chanting 'Daddy's Boy'.

Jason waved the crowd off and moved towards his opponent angrily as he tried to lock up. Gabriel simply ducked underneath his arms and bounced a few feet away. Jason Jordan released an enraged scream as he slapped the top turnbuckle before spinning around and rushing the other competitor. Seeing this Gabriel rushed forward as well before sliding across the mat past Jason. When the son of the general manager turned around he was caught with a back kick to the abdomen followed by a Pele kick that caused him to stumble backwards into the corner. Gabriel ran forward and leaped through the air with a corner back elbow that allowed him to slide through the top and middle ropes to the apron. As Jordan leaned forward put of the corner Gabriel slipped back through the top and middle ropes to take his opponent down with an overhead knee drop.

Jason held the back of his head as Gabriel rolled to his feet. "How smart is the strategy Gabriel Degray has used to kick this match off? Knowing that if Jordan can keep him grounded he'll be at a disadvantage he used his speed to keep from locking up, purposely angering his opponent. Now he's in control of the match and can set his own pace."

"Yeah, but if Jason can fight back and ground him, like you said, he's at a disadvantage and that might be the end of it for him." Gabriel pulled Jason up to his feet before delivering a back kick to his stomach. As he bent over the newer Raw talent kicked him in his head twice before delivering a round house kick. Jason fell backwards into the ropes which gave his body just enough momentum to fall forward into a discuss Lariat.

"He just took his head off with that!" Jason laid motionless in the ring as Gabriel leaned forward on the ropes with his forearms and looked around at the crowd for a few seconds. Pushing off of the ropes Gabriel slowly picked his opponent back up before wrapping his arm around the man's head and flipping him into a seated position. After sliding across the mat past Jordan Gabriel leaped to his feet, spun around and delivered a quick one legged basement dropkick. After a kip up Gabriel rushed forward with a running shooting star press.

"So far this match has been all Gabriel. You have to wonder what's going through the mind of Jason's tag team partner, Seth Rollins, while he's watching this." Jason rolled over onto his shoulder holding his stomach as the crowd cheered for Gabriel. Reaching down he once again began pulling his opponent up. Halfway through the process Jordan planted his feet into the mat and slammed his shoulder into Gabriel's gut before lifting him up and rushing him across the ring into a corner.

In this position Jason rammed his shoulder into the other man multiple times. When the referee's count to break contact came close to five Jordan quickly jerked his opponent out of the corner and delivered an overhead belly to belly suplex. "Oh my! Alpha Plex! It looks like Jason Jordan may have just turned this whole thing around."

"I think Gabriel spent a little too much time gloating down there." Booker T responded. Gabriel held his back as he stood back up only to be lifted off the ground and slammed down onto the mat with a double leg take down from the taller wrestler. Maneuvering his way around Gabriel's body Jordan then turned this into a Gator roll.

"Now that Jordan had control in this contest he looks like he's going to do his best to wear down his opponent so that his fast Paced style isn't so fast Paced anymore." Gabriel grit his teeth as he tried to break Jordan's hold on him. Jordan slowly dragged him up to his feet, holding him in a headlock as the referee continuously asked Gabriel if he wanted to give up. Using this new position to his advantage Gabriel delivered a few shots to the side of his opponent's body before Jason quickly shifted around behind him and launched him through the air with a German Suplex. Gabriel's face scrunched up in pain as he held his now throbbing neck.

Jason looked around with a frown as the crowd rained 'You Suck' chants down upon him. "No! You're the ones that suck!" Jordan looked down at his opponent and began stomping away at him as he tried to work his way back to his feet. Gabriel tried Rolling away from his opponent but it was to no avail as he continued to be worked away at. The crowd booed Jordan as he brought Gabriel back to his feet by his head. Wrapping his arms around the shorter man he threw him with another overhead belly to belly suplex. However, Gabriel's body flipped fully as he shifted his weight allowing him to land on his feet as Jason smiled out to the crowd with his back to him.

When Jason turned around he was caught by a Shotgun Dropkick that threw him backwards and sent him spilling out to ringside. "How impressive was that? Gabriel Degray landing on his feet from Jason's suplex." Gabriel moved forward and exited the ropes to the apron despite the referee's objection to him doing so. As Jason made his way back to his feet Gabriel ran towards the corner of the ring. Using the turnbuckles as foot holds he used the side of them to perform a Moonsault out to ringside and onto a standing Jason Jordan. Gabriel stumbled backwards before regaining his balance and posing with his hands on his hips as the crowd began a chant of 'That was Awesome'.

Reaching down Gabriel pulled Jason up and shoved him back into the ring before climbing onto the apron. Jason stood and rushed forward, swinging at the other man. Gabriel ducked down underneath the punch before grabbing Jordan's head and bringing his neck down onto the ropes. The son of Kurt Angle fell onto his back before Gabriel jumped onto the top rope with a delayed hilo. Rolling forward off of Jason's abdomen Gabriel pretended to dust his hands off. He paused and looked around at the crowd before turning to stare at his downed opponent.

Jason had found his way to his hands and knees and was beginning to reach out for the ropes for leverage. Rushing forward Gabriel launched himself through the air before hitting his opponent in the back of his head with a corkscrew Enzuigiri. "Wow! What do you even call that?" Reaching down Gabriel picked his opponent up before spinning him around and setting him up for a german suplex. Jason flipped over his head and landed on his feet before going for his own which Gabriel performed the same motion he did. Jordan was again able to flip out Gabriel's second German Suplex attempt he smashed his forearm into the back of the shorter man's neck. Gabriel stumbled forward before he finally became the one to be the victim of Jordan's second German Suplex.

"I'd be careful. So many German Suplex attempts Brock Lesnar might want to join in!"

"Cole do you ever cease to annoy me?" Jordan picked Gabriel up before spiking his face down into the mat with a ddt. Gabriel rolled over onto his back with his hands covering his face. Gabriel quickly found himself standing once again before Jordan Irish whipped him towards the corner before following after him. Gabriel leaped through the air, planted his feet into the second ropes and performed a back flip over the other competitor's head. When Jordan spun around he was caught with a Rolling Thunder DDT that laid him out in the center of the ring.

Gabriel forced his opponent up before lifting him up onto his shoulder in a Fireman's carry. From the Fireman's carry Jordan was dropped into an overhead kick. "Oh, Overdrive!" Corey Graves commentated. "Is that it? It is!"

"Gabriel Degray with another impressive victory here tonight." Gabriel pushed up onto his knees as All I Want blared throughout the arena and looked around at the crowd. With a smile he stood up, lifting his arm and extending his index finger and thumb. Then, he slammed into the mat as a forearm smashed into his neck. The Miz, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas circles the downed wrestler while stomping away at his body.

"What are they doing out here!?" Cole's voice rose in pitch.

"You think you're better than me!?" Miz screamed in Gabriel's face as he was forced to his knees by the Miztourage who each held one of his arms. "Huh!? You think you're a better Intercontinental Champion!?"

"I think he's out here to make a statement Cole." Corey returned matter of factly. The Miztourage forced Gabriel up and spun him around while still holding his arms. Miz wrapped his own arms underneath them before sending the man crashing down with a Skull Crushing Finale. Miz sat on one knee and observed his handy work as I Came to Play started up. "I think this is wonderful. The Miz is proving a point here: No one is a better Intercontinental Champion than he is!" With a smile Miz stood to his feet, lifted his arm and extended both his index finger and thumb just like Gabriel had as Raw went to commercial.

Joshua adjusted his jacket as he stood just outside the gorilla position. The African-Samoan shook his head as Gabriel, holding his Intercontinental Championship, was helped backstage by officals. "Looks like forgot an important rule. Always have eyes in the back of your head." Gabriel winced as the officials forced him to keep walking towards the medical room.

"I don't know if you heard but 'that was awesome'." Joshua smirked.

"Which part? The match or the beatdown?" Gabriel didn't respond as he was made to move forward. With another shake of his head the Siaki family member turned and entered into the gorilla position. Glancing down at a small monitor placed inside he found that Raw had come back from commercial and Elias was in the ring playing his guitar and singing. Joshua chuckled as the crowd booed while Rolling his shoulder.

Before Elias could finish his song the lights went out as This War is Ours by Escape the Fate began playing and Joshua's spotlights began searching the arena before landing on the stage. Raiden walked out backwards before turning around, slapping the ground and bringing his arms out to his sides. Pyro went off behind him as the lights rose once again. He slowly made his way down the ramp, stopping at the end to take a breath and remove his hood. "And his opponent, from Fagaloa Bay, Samoa, Raiden Mercer!" Climbing the apron Raiden Springboarded over the ropes before landing on his feet in the ring. He turned around slowly, looking around at the crowd, before forming a gun with his hand and pointing it at Elias while pulling the trigger. Taking his jacket off and dropping it out if the ring his music faded away. Tapping the top turnbuckle Raiden clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth.

"Now how am I going to top 'that was awesome'?" He silently asked himself before the bell rang. The two competitors moved forward and met in the middle of the ring. Raiden made to grab Elias who ducked underneath his grasp before spinning around and kicking Raiden in the back of the knee. Raiden's leg buckled and he stumbled forward before he was clotheslined from behind. Quickly dragging Raiden back up Elias shoved him backwards causing the man to stumble. As he regained his balance a high knee caused his head to snap back. Raiden's body hit the ropes before Elias clotheslined him over them.

Raiden's body landed on the apron instead of completely falling to ringside and he shook his head quickly to regain his bearings. Elias reached over the ropes and grabbed the African-Samoan's long hair to force him to stand. Once on his feet Raiden lashed out backwards with a kick through the ropes to Elias' knee. Raiden spun around and launched himself into the ring with a Springboard DDT to his opponent. Elias rolled across the mat as Raiden quickly stood. As Elias came to one knee he was caught with a running forearm that quickly knocked him back down.

Joshua pulled Elias up before throwing him through the air with a monkey flip. "Raiden in control of this match up right now and I think that he's just playing with Elias right now." Moving to the side of the drifter's body Raiden quickly followed up with a standing moonsault. Elias held his abdomen and rolled away as Raiden dropped to his knees and pray. After a few seconds he nodded his hand and slapped the canvas before shouting.

"Fear the God of Thunder!" Raiden went for a dropkick but Elias shoved his feet away in the air. Raiden hit the mat and stood where he was hit with a dropkick from Elias. Raiden fell down where his opponent dropped a knee onto his chest. The African-Samoan held his chest as he stood up. Elias grabbed him and lifted him off the mat before delivering a body slam toss. Raiden writhed across the mat and quickly used the ropes to come back up. Turning he was lifted on the ground again with a vertical suplex. This time the man wasn't as quick to his feet as he arched his back in pain.

Elias smirked as he looked around at a booing crowd before dragging the opposing competitor up. Joshua smashed his forearm into the man's face causing him to step back before retaliation with a vicious big boot. "Oh! Did you see the way Raiden's head bounced off of the mat?" Looking over his shoulder Elias bounced off of the ropes and made to drop a knee down onto Raiden's face. The downed competitor rolled out of the way as Elias came down. Hopping to his feet Raiden hit the drifter with an Enzuigiri to send both men to the mat.

Raiden crawled across the canvas before pushing up. The two came to their full heights at the same time. Elias made to hit his opponent with a Lariat. However, Raiden ducked down and spun before kicking the other man's legs out from underneath him f rom behind. As soon as Elias' back connected with the mat Raiden launched himself high into the air before bringing his knee down to smash into his head. Rolling back to his feet Raiden rushed towards the ropes and Springboarded off with a Moonsault. Elias held his abdomen in pain before the previous maneuver was followed up with a jumping elbow drop.

Wrapping his arm around Elias head, Raiden pick him up in a headlock. Changing their position Raiden then brought his opponent down with a neckbreaker. Raiden stood up and looked around with a raised eyebrow. He had to beat that 'that was awesome' chant. "What's Raiden doing here?" Raiden exited to the apron through the ropes. There he launched himself through the air with a Springboard Moonsault. Elias rolled away and the man who had attempted the high risk move slammed into the mat as the crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!'.

Elias grit his teeth as he looked around, Raiden holding his chest on the ground out of breath. "Shut up!" The guitar player screamed at the crowd before turning and dropping an elbow down onto the back of the other competitor's skull. Elias nodded his head as he pushed himself back up. Moving to the corner he climbed the turnbuckles as Raiden pushed himself over onto his back. All of the air he had gotten back into his body was instantly driven out of him as the drifter hit him with a diving double stomp. Elias stood and delivered a couple of quick, sharp kicks to his down opponent. He stood there and watched as Raiden used his pants to pull himself up.

Grabbing the man's arm Elias Irish whipped him into the ropes. Raiden wrapped his arms around the upper rope to stop his moment. Elias rushed forward and Raiden made to him with a discuss forearm. Elias ducked underneath and bounced off of the ropes. Raiden swung around into a running leaping shoulder block. Raiden rolled across the mat before he was quickly forced up where Elias then lifted him up and dropped him down with a powerbomb. "Elias going for the cover! One, two- Raiden kicks out at the last second!" Elias shook his head with a grimace as he stood up while dragging Raiden with him. Elias then did another Irish whip, this time into the turnbuckles.

He walked after his opponent as the man that in the corner. When he reached him Elias kicked Raiden with a corner mule kick. Raiden bent over and stumbled out of the corner. Elias reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Who wants to walk... with Elias!?" The man shouted. He then climbed the turnbuckles and began walking on the top rope, all the while still holding Raiden's wrist in his hand. Before he could jump off of the ropes, Raiden leaped onto them with him. Raiden then used the moment of that to jump higher and catch Elias with a Hurricanrana.

Elias held his back in pain as he skid across the canvas. The crowd came alive with a 'One more time!' Chant. Raiden nodded his head as he pushed himself back to his feet. "That and 'Holy Shit' are enough for me." He spoke quietly to himself as he moved forward. Lifting Elias off of the mat Raiden pulled him into an inverted facelock. From there he lifted the man into the air and dropped him into a sitout scoop piledriver.

"And there's Raiden's KIRIN! That's all she wrote for Elias!" This War is Ours signaled that Raiden had won the match as he rolled over onto his back. After staring up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds he pushed off of the mat, raising his hands as he celebrated with the crowd. After a few moments of that celebration the African-Samoan was joined in the ring by Renee Young. Raiden wiped sweat out of his face and placed his hands on his hips as she came to stand near him.

"Raiden, tonight was your second victory here in the WWE. What kind of mindset are you in and how does that affect you going forward?"

"Like I said last week, it just gets better for us from here on out. I'm here to give the fans exactly what they want to see. The way that I see it, these two victories are the foundation that I need to move forward and accomplish my goals."

"Last week you said that one of those goals is to win the WWE Universal Championship. Braun Strowman took exception to that and came out to confront you. What was running through your mind?" Raiden gave a half shrug in response.

"Honestly? I was thinking that if he wanted to come down to the ring and fight that he would just go ahead and do it. Everyone's so scared of Braun Strowman. I'm not. Not Braun, not Brock. I heard Braun left the arena after attacking his opponent in catering earlier tonight. If he were here I would invite him down to the ring and we could settle it right now. So, Braun, if you're watching this from wherever you went, and I know you are, why don't you meet me in this ring next week?" This War is Ours picked back up and Raw went to commercial as Raiden exited the ring.

Gabriel winced as he stepped out of the medical room wearing a white hoodie, blaxk joggers and his black and white tennis shoes. He held an ice pack held to his neck due to the fact that it was stiff and hurt to turn in either direction. He paused in his tracks as he found Alexa Bliss, dressed in a black muscle shirt, a black leather vest, black leggings and black and white sneakers, leaned against the wall opposite the door he had just exited from. "I'm the only one in there." Gabriel's British accented voice stated as he pointed at the door behind him.

"I know." Alexa responded evenly as she eyed the ice pack he held. "You realize why you're having to hold that, right?"

"Are you going to say because I need to be more aggressive? Why are you keeping on with this? We don't know each other and we're not friend." Alexa crossed her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to give you advice." The woman shot back. "I get that you've probably never been a 'bad guy' but this nice guy thing you have going on just isn't going to get you anywhere. Especially against the Miz and his goons."

"... You're doing this because you still want me to hurt Curtis Axel for what he said to you, aren't you." The Raw Women's Champion stared at the man with a blank. Then she heaved an angry sigh as she uncrossed her arms.

"So what if I am? I get what I want and you'll be better off in your career. I'm not the worst person to take advice from you know? I am-"

"Alexa!" A male's voice echoed through the halls though there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Ugh, I can't deal with that right now. Look, this isn't over. Curtis Axel needs to get what's coming to him and you're going to make sure that happens for me." With her peace spoken Alexa turned and walked off down the hall rather briskly.

"Bloody hell." Gabriel spoke to himself as he head in the opposite direction towards the locker room to gather his things.

End

That chapter's down. I'll have chapters where we get away from just ring stuff but for now I'm tired and I just want to get this chapter out. Till next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Trevor Watson and Jasmine Angel are creations of TheRandomFandomLover.

Chapter 2

Gabriel's blue eyes narrowed as he stared down at his phone. The device was held sideways to enlarge the video he was playing on it from YouTube. The video was posted by Being the Elite, otherwise known as Bullet Club. "Before we get too far into anything I want to address something that people have been asking me a lot." Kenny Omega's voice echoed from the device. "Now that the IWGP Intercontinental Championship is held by Bullet Club's own Hangman Page, how do we feel about Gabriel Degray on the WWE." Kenny Paused for a moment to glance left and right to Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson and Cody Rhodes. Then he chuckled.

"Well... we think that Gabriel Degray is a poser. He's someone who couldn't cut it over here in New Japan so the first opportunity he saw to split, he took it. He's a phony Champion. If you aren't representing the company whose title you have and the company isn't hacking you then how are you the champion of anything? Gabe, old buddy old pal, if you're watching this, do the right thing. Send that precious title back where it belongs... before we make you. Now! Onto more pleasant subjects." Gabriel exited out of the YouTube app with his jaw clenched.

Of course Bullet Club wormed their way into holding New Japan's new Intercontinental Championship. And of course they would try to throw their weight around farther than it reached to make themselves look good. Feeling a presence behind him Gabriel turned his head to find Balor Club looming just a foot or so away. Ok, so maybe not so far out of their reach. "Well it looks like you've seen the video then." Luke stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good." Finn spoke with a nod of his head. "That means we don't have to relay the message and you can do what they want so this whole situation doesn't have to get ugly." Gabriel licked his lips and stood up from the bench he sat on before turning around to stare at the three men.

"You're all part of WWE now. You have no loyalty to New Japan anymore otherwise you would have never left. So tell me, why are you concerned with what Bullet Club wants. Aren't you 'Balor Club'?" Finn chuckled in response as Karl shrugged before answering.

"This has nothing to do with promotion loyalty. This has to do with family loyalty because Bullet Club is a family. And when you're a family you look out for each other. Sure, we've all went separate ways over time but we're still very close knit."

"You are right that we all belong to WWE now." Luke continued. "So we don't really want to rough you up to stop Kenny and his boys from coming to find you and doing it themselves. It's just better for everyone involved if you do the right thing." Gabriel took a deep breath and rolled his neck. He wasn't going to get out of this unscathed.

"Sorry, but the right thing to do is stick to my guns. I'm not backing down."

"Hate to hear that."

"Do we have a problem over here guys?" Balor Club swung around and Gabriel shifted his gaze to find Trevor Watson, a former multi time Champion in the WWE, walking towards them. Trevor, wearing a tank top and joggers, was 6'4. 5". He had a light brown skin color, blue eyes, a Mohawk hairstyle with stars shaved into the sides and ocean blue eyes.

"No problem." Finn returned light heartedly with a chuckle. "We're just burying the hatchet about some old issues, right Gabe?" Gabriel stared at Finn with a frown for a moment before his sight returned to Trevor.

"Yeah. Old problems." The door to the men's locker room swung open and Joshua stepped inside wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweats.

"Woah, what's going on in here? This place is usually dead! You guys trying to have a gaming competition without me? Because if you are, I know for a fact I'm the only one that brings gaming consoles to the Raw." Gabriel stood still for a moment before chuckling, thankful for Joshua breaking the tension in the air.

"No parties in here sadly Good Brother. No gaming either." Karl returned with a half shrug. "Just a little talking." Joshua clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Well that's disappointing." The African-Samoan spoke as he moved across the room towards his locker.

"I'd love to stay around guys." Gabriel spoke, stretching the word 'love' out. "But it's getting a little too crowded in here for me. I'm going to step out." Reaching down Gabriel picked his entrance vest up and title up before throwing then over his shoulder.

"Since you're already ready for tonight why don't you come with me? I was about to head out to see my wife." Trevor's voice spoke to Gabriel. The wrestler from the United Kingdom was indeed already dressed to compete wearing his usual ring gear and a tee shirt that had the IWGP Intercontinental Championship on the front but instead of IWGP it read 'Grayout'.

"Sounds fine to me mate. I was just going to wonder around stumbling onto random people until it was time for my match. I'll catch you later Joshua." Trevor nodded his head before the two men left Balor Club and Joshua in the locker room.

"See you later." Joshua responded just before the door to the room shut. Turning to Balor Club he stretched his arms. "You guys got to give him space. I know you want him to realize things aren't like they were in Japan but everything is too fresh for him. He's not ready to forgive and forget yet."

"You're probably right." Finn responded with a shrug as he shot a glance to his fellow Balor Club members. "We'll try to give him as much space as we can. We just... want to set things straight."

"Trust me, I get it." Joshua responded with a shrug. "Anyway, you guys want to game? I brought a console."

"No way man. You took us for a ride last week and I'm not going though that again. No Mortal Kombat. No Street Fighter. None of it."

"Oh come on. Don't be so uptight." Joshua shot back at Luke as he reached into his duffel bag before pulling out a Playstation 4. "Besides, I brought a PS4 and WWE 2K18 since you guys want to be sore losers when it comes to the retro." There was silence in the room as Karl raised an eyebrow.

"2K18 you say?"

"Yeah. Already got you guys decked out in Bullet Club gear and a caw version of me." Balor Club looked at one another before Finn held out a finger.

"One moment. Let us convene." Joshua rolled his eyes as the other three men turned their backs to him and huddled up before whispering to one another. Joshua tapped his foot on the ground and looked down at his wrist as if there were a watch there. Finally Balor Club turned back to him. "Ok. But we retain the right to gang up on you in Royal Rumble matches, Money in the Bank matches and Elimination Chamber matches."

"You're that scared of losing? Fine."

"Also." Luke interjected with a raised finger causing Joshua to sigh. "If we do tag team matches and you've been winning a lot your partner reserve the right to stab you in the back."

"Sure, why not." The African-Samoan responded as he took his gaming system and began plugging it into the television set in the locker room. Behind him Balor Club rubbed their hands together in anticipation. "WWE 2K18? Nah. May as well be WWE 2K18 Handicap Edition." Joshua grumbled under his breath before pulling out four controller. "Alright ladies, gather around to get your asses kicked."

Gabriel and Trevor walked silently through the corridors of Raw's arena for a while. "I don't think that we've really been properly introduced. I'm Trevor Watson."

"I know who you are." Gabriel responded with a half shrug. "Gabriel Degray though." Trevor nodded as he reached up to run a hand over his mohawk.

"Just a fair warning, my wife Jasmine is kind of shy around people that she doesn't know that well."

"Really?" The shorter man asked with a quizzical expression. "I wouldn't have ever guessed that. I've seen her on TV. She doesn't seem like the shy type."

"It's different out in the ring. She's doing what she loves, you know? Being shy doesn't necessarily mean that you have stage freight." Gabriel nodded his head as the turned a corner.

"Fair enough I guess." The two men walked a little while longer before Trevor motioned for his tag along to stop.

"We're here." He stated, motioning with his head to a door on his right. A golden plaque next to it labeled it as a 'Screen Room'. Essentially it was just one of a few of rooms for any wrestler to come and hang around in while they passed time. Turning the door handle he stepped inside and motioned for Gabriel to follow him. Once inside the room he looked around and sighed. It was inhabited by Trevor's wife Jasmine Angel, Nia Jax and, of course, Alexa Bliss.

"You set me up. Didn't you?" Gabriel accused Trevor who lifted his hands into the air.

"Hey. Alexa's Jasmine's friend and she wanted to talk so they asked me to make it happen. No hard feelings?" Gabriel took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"No. Besides, I kind of owed you after you stepped in and kept Balor Club from jumping me."

"It was no problem." Trevor responded as he walked over to his wife. He gave her a hug as she maneuvered slightly in front of him so that she was out of Gabriel's line of sight. Gabriel cleared his throat before turning to look at Alexa.

"Alright, I'm here. I assume you want to talk more about 'aggression'?"

"As a matter of fact-" Alexa stopped talking as her phone began ringing. Gabriel looked around as she began pulling her phone out. He saw that Nia seemed to be dress for competition. Alexa wore a white tee-shirt, black leggings and black sneakers. Jasmine, from what he could see around Trevor, wore a white fitted tee shirt, jeans and sneakers. Looking back to Alexa he saw her looking at her caller ID. She rolled her eyes at it before hitting the decline button.

"Blake again?" Nia question as he friend nodded.

"Yeah. As I was saying, I want to pick up on the conversation we left off on last week. I guess you haven't changed your mind about it?" Gabriel shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. I have problems with Curtis Axel. But that's because last week he jumped me with Miz and Bo Dallas. I don't have problems with him because he bumped into you and told you to watch it." Alexa crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on a wooden table.

"But what if you had been more aggressive when you fought Curtis Axel in your debut like I asked you to be? What if you had hurt him enough that he wasn't there to jump you last week?"

"Then it would have just been Bo Dallas and Miz jumping me and it still probably would have ended with me getting a Skull Crushing Finale." Alexa leaned forward with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. 'Probably'. But if Axel weren't there then there would also have been a chance for you not to be sent face first to the ground. That means there would have been a chance that you would be the one standing after it was said and all. If only you had done what I advised you to do."

"Sure. But that's all speculation. We don't know that for sure and we never will. Look, Curtis Axel will get his. So if you're that obsessed with seeing him get punished then you can take solace in that when it happens." Alexa pursed her lips as she stared directly into Gabriel's blue eyes.

"No, I'm not going to take 'solace' in that. See, you're a lot like I was when I got here."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. It is. When I got here I was all bright eyed and bushy tailed, blinded by the spot lights and the fans. You have this morale code and you want to pander to the audience. It's not going to get you anywhere. You know how I know? Because I didn't get anywhere doing that. When I took matters into my own hands though, when I stopped caring what they thought and became more aggressive is when I started to achieve things here. And look what I've achieved. I'm a two time Smackdown Women's Champion and a two time Raw Women's Champion. I was also the first woman to have won both."

"In case you haven't realized, I've won Championships all over the globe. And I've never had to stoop to low levels despite the odds. I fought the odds against Bullet Club I can fight the odds against the Miztourage. It's just a matter of out smarting them. So I'm not going to try to put them on the shelf." Alexa shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll see it my way eventually."

"Lexi does have a way with words." Trevor spoke from where he stood. "She got Jasmine to come out of her shell quicker than anybody else I've ever seen. Jasmine and I have a matches tonight so we should go get ready." Taking his wife by the hand the couple left the room.

"He's right about Alexa." Nia spoke as she passed Gabriel on her way out the door. The blue eyed wrestler stated at the blond haired Raw Women's Champion before he made to leave as well. As he grabbed the door knob Alexa spoke once again.

"Another thing you might want to think about is finding people to watch your back. You can't fight the world all by yourself. Nobody can. It would stop what happened last week from happening to you again."

"That's... actually really good advice."

"I know. Now you start thinking about how everything else I've said is good advice." Gabriel chewed on the inside of his cheek before opening the door and leaving Alexa to herself.

Trevor stepped out of the men's locker room, which was still occupied by Joshua and Balor Club, dressed to compete. He wore a white long sleeve top, slim white Jeans, white Sneakers and a blank white baseball cap. His wife Jasmine stood outside the door also dressed for competition. Her outfit consisted of White long sleeve crop top, with white jeans, white Ewing athletic sneakers and a white dad hat. Trevor cleared his throat before speaking.

"Did you go talk to Kurt about what he wanted?" The light brown skinned blond's hazel eyes came to stare at him. She nodded and smiled while releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I got an opportunity to win the Raw Women's Championship."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah. I'm in the last qualifying match tonight for the Women's Elimination Chamber." Trevor smiled at the excitement in her voice.

"I'm proud of you. You know I'll be cheering for you. You going to go back and hang out with Alexa until it's time for you to go out." The woman nodded her head and Trevor smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Alright. I'll see you in a little bit. Got to go take care of business."

Joshua shook his head as he hit the reversal button on his controller, stopping Karl from stabbing him in the back in their tag team match. "Super kick." The African-Samoan spoke as Luke's character was laid out. "Super kick." He said again as Karl's recently stood character was laid out. "Super kick. 1. 2. And 3. Another round?"

"No way." Luke shot back as he laid his controller on the ground. "Another round? Do you know how long we've been playing? In that time you have won every. Single. Match. Not one of us has one even once. I think I speak for me and my two compadres here when I say we're done." Joshua chuckled as he stood up and stretched.

"That's why you guys are.. what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah. Nerds!" Finn placed a hand over his mouth as Luke and Karl acted severely offended.

"You watch your mouth."

"How dare you use such a sacred word against us!"

"Have you no respect?" Joshua shook his head again as he turned around and began walking to his locker.

"Whatever nerds. Since you're all done getting your asses beat I may as well go ahead and put my gear on. You can use the Playstation as long as you want."

Trevor crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the monitor inside of the gorilla position. "Trevor Watson... Trevor Watson what happened to you?" Bray Wyatt chuckled as he ran a hand over his hair and stared into the camera. "You have been on top of the world right? You've done everything there is to do, right? Why are you still here? You know who you remind me of? Matt Hardy. Because, just like Matt Hardy, you've reached a point in your career where you don't know why you're here. You shouldn't be here. But that's Ok. Tonight I put you on the path of redemption. Tonight I erase this idea in your mind that you still belong here. Tonight... you will follow the buzzards."

Bray dropped the microphone that he held as I'm Still by DJ Khaled began playing. Trevor walked out onto the top of the stage and shadow boxed for a few moments. "Introducing second, from Miami, Florida, Trevor Watson!" He spun around before calmly walking down to the ring and entered the square circle where he took his place across from Bray Wyatt. Trevor bounced from foot to foot in his corner until the bell rang. "And here we go with this Elimination Chamber qualifying match. Trevor Watson vs Bray Wyatt after Bray's... bizarre message to his opponent." Trevor motioned for Bray to come at him with one hand and smirked before he calmly left his corner.

Instead of going for a lock up Bray made a beeline for his opponent with a loud yell. Trevor dodged to the side as the other man attempted to plow into him before spinning and delivering a harsh kick to the Eater of World's back. Bray stumbled forward into the corner Trevor had just walked out of. Spinning around he tilted his head to the side to dodge a punch before bringing his elbow up to the side of Trevor's skull. Trevor wobbled to the left before he was caught with a throat thrust. Trevor, otherwise known as Tru King, had his head flung back as he stumbled.

Bray rushed forwards and plowed into Trevor sending him straight to the mat. Bray slid down to one knee, grabbed the back of his opponent's head and began laying punches into his face. Trevor did his best to defend himself until the referee forced Bray to break away from him. The former leader of the Wyatt Family stood to his feet and walked around the ring with a maniacal look in his eyes. Spinning around quickly he rushed forward for a running senton. Trevor rolled across the mat just barely dodging the offensive maneuver. Trevor rolled his body over his shoulders and pushed to his feet before nailing his opponent with a running knee strike.

The ring shook as Bray's body fell, the man's hands covering his face. Trevor dropped down with an elbow drop to the chest. He proceeded to do this two more time before stomping on Bray's forehead. "Let's go Bray!" Trevor yelled at his opponent, kicking the man in the back before dragging him to a standing position by his dreadlocks. Placing his hands on the Eater of World's chest Trevor shoved him. Bray was forced backwards off of his feet and into a corner where Trevor followed up with a running clothesline. Rearing his arm back the man otherwise known as Tru King proceeded to corner clothesline Wyatt before he broke away due to the match official.

"Trevor Watson in control of this match up right now." Michael Cole commentated as Trevor made his way back to the corner despite the official attempting to stop him. "Bray started off setting the pace for the first few moments of the contest but he hasn't gotten anymore offence since then." Trevor reached Bray and delivered a back elbow to the man's skull. He continued to do this, much to the delight of the fans as they excitedly chanted 'Yes!' With every connected strike. Trevor once again broke to keep from being disqualified.

He walked a semi circle in the ring with hands on his hips before turning to stare at Bray, who had come to a seated position against the turnbuckles. "Is that all you got Bray!?" He yelled to the other man. "I'm the one that doesn't belong here!? You're not showing me you belong here! And if that's all you got then you might as well tap out!"

"Trevor speaking his mind to Bray Wyatt in the middle of this match." Corey Graves stated as Trevor rushed across the ring. He made for a running knee strike but Bray rolled his upper body between the middle and lower rope forcing the Tru King's knee to slam into the turnbuckle. Trevor's upper body came to rest on the upper rope as Bray swiftly righted his body. Charging forward Trevor was crushed between his opponent's full force and the unmoving turnbuckles. Grabbing the light brown skinned man's mohawk Bray yanked him backwards and sent him to the canvas.

Wyatt quickly bounced against the ropes gain momentum before performing another running senton, this time connecting. Trevor held his abdomen in pain as Bray stood, threw his head back and laughed. Lashing out with his foot the dreadlocked wrestler kicked his opponent in the side of the skull. Trevor rolled away holding his head as the Eater of World's stalked him closely. Reaching down Bray slowly pull Trevor to his feet and delivered a throat thrust.

The other man's body went backwards before he was grabbed by the back of his head and thrown between the top and middle rope to the apron. Bray quickly went to the apron as well, pulling his opponent in before delivering a DDT. "Oh! Bray Wyatt dropping Trevor Watson onto the apron with a DDT!" Wyatt sat in the edge of the ring and chuckled before dropping to the ground floor, turning around and shoving Trevor under the bottom rope. He then followed in after his target.

Bray circles his down opponent, seemingly talking to himself and shaking his head. Trevor tried to drag himself back to his feet but was stopped as Bray's knee slammed into the back of his head. The Tru King held the place of impact as the Eater of Worlds moved to a corner and looked out at the crowd, his eyes shifting back and forth. Trevor was finally able to make it back to his feet. As soon as he did Bray bent over backwards to stare at him. Trevor narrowed his eyes as his opponent laughed maniacally. "Bray Wyatt playing mind games."

"I'm not scared of you!" Trevor shouted as he ran forward. Bray moved surprisingly fast and ducked underneath a clothesline. His opponent turned around and was picked up for a standing side slam. Using the ring to his advantage Trevor grabbed the top rope so when Bray dropped only his feet hit the ground. Wyatt got to his feet as fast as he could only to be hit with a one handed Bulldog.

"Crown bender! 1, 2, 3."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say Trevor Watson just proved without a shadow of a doubt that he still belongs here!" I'm Still played as Trevor rolled out from under the bottom rope to ringside while lifting his arm in victory. Bray lifted his head up slightly, a dazed look on his face, before clutching his dreadlocks as the winner of the match made his way backstage.

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck as he walked around backstage. "Gabriel." The brown haired wrestler paused in his track and turned to stare at who had spoken to him. A smile overtook his features as he found Rey Mysterio Jr walking towards him.

"Rey! What are you doing here? I mean, you showed up at the Royal Rumble a couple of weeks ago I know but you haven't been around since then." Rey shrugged in response while returning the other man's smile.

"The Rumble was a one time deal. WWE and I are still trying to negotiate a contract. That's why I'm here tonight, but I saw you and thought that I'd come talk to you. You aren't in a hurry are you?" Gabriel shook his head in response to the question.

"No. There's still another match before I have to go out so I have a little bit of time. You've gotten in really good shape." Rey nodded his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What can I say? I've been having fun with it. I got to tell you man, there are a lot of people on the indies who aren't too happy with what you're doing here with the IWGP Intercontinental Championship." Gabriel sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"You too Rey?"

"Hey, I get it. You're doing what you got to do to make it around here. I'm just saying that I think you've been making more enemies than friends." The younger man leaned his head back with a sigh.

"You know, you're not the first person that's basically said the same tonight. They told me I should start finding people to watch my back because I can't fight the world alone."

"They sound smart. You should listen to them."

"Yeah. I was worried you would say that."

Jasmine Angel took a deep breath to wash away her nerves. She stood in gorilla position and waited for her music to play. Soon enough it did with Queen of the Night by Whitney Houston overtaking the arena. "The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, Jasmine Angel!" Jasmine took one more deep breath as gold and red lights flashed three times before breaking through the curtains. She walked to the front of the stage as fireworks flew through the air. A single spotlight shined down on her as she walked down to the ring. Once inside the ring she paused in the middle. She looked left and right over the crowd before staring into the camera with a smirk.

Her music died away and was replaced with Respectful by CFO$. Dana Brooke walked out onto the stage. "And from Cleveland, Ohio, Dana Brooke!" Dan flipped and did her normal poses before walking down the ramp and joining Jasmine in the ring. Jasmine smirked as Dana stood in her corner, flexing. Jasmine mocked Dana by flexing in an over exaggerated manner causing the other woman to frown deeply. The bell rang and the two competitors immediately made their way to the center of the ring. "And here we go. The final Elimination Chamber qualifying match for the first ever Women's Elimination Chamber match this sunday where Alexa Bliss will defend the Raw Women's Championship."

The two women circled around each other before coming into a collar and elbow lock up. The power struggled back and forth for a few moments before Dana pulled Jasmine down for a headlock. Dana was able to keep this hold for a few seconds before Jasmine twisted out, yanking Dana's arm as she did so. Twisting the other blond's arm over her head Jasmine lashed out with multiple kicks to the female member of Titus World Wide's abdomen.

Yanking down on the arm that she held Jasmine sent her opponent down to the mat. Jasmine pulled the other woman to her feet before Dana shoved her away. The light brown skinned woman stumbled as Dana bounced off of the ropes and came back towards her with a running clothesline. Jasmine ducked down underneath and dodged the attack. Spinning around she found Dana coming back with more momentum from the opposite ropes. Bending down before Dana could reach her, Jasmin reached out and caught the other female wrestler with a snap scoop power slam. Dana arched her back in pain as Jasmine quickly spun to her feet with another smirk.

"What's wrong Dana?" Jasmine questioned as she walked around the downed woman trying to get back into her feet. "Couldn't cut it as a bodybuilder? Now you can't cut it as a wrestler?" Dana pushed off the ground and onto her feet with a loud slap to Jasmine's face. The woman's head whipped to the side before she was forced backwards into the ropes with a violent shove from Dana. Caught off guard Jasmine was unable to dodge the clothesline that sent her to the canvas. Dana quickly jerked the other woman back up before picking her up and dropping her with a Fireman's Carry Slam.

Jasmine winced in pain as she came to rest on her back. Dana followed up by performing a handstand elbow drop. "Dana Brooke showing off with her unique style." Jasmine tried to roll away but Dana grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her to her feet. Jasmine yelled out as her opponent held her hair before lashing out with a kick. Dana doubled over and was quickly dropped to the mat with a DDT. Dana rolled over while clutching her face. Jasmine stood and stared down at her opponent. To mock her Jasmine performed the same move that Dana just had.

"Now Jasmine poking fun at Dana with that same style." Jasmine came up, parodying Dana by doing the woman's signature taunts. Dana Brooke came to her hands and knees only to find her opponent's foot against her the side of her head pushing her back down to the mat. Dana rolled onto her back and Jasmine launched herself into the air before crashing down onto Dana's chest with her knee. Dana thrashed around for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the bottom rope. She used it as leverage to pull herself underneath and begin picking herself up. Jasmine rushed forward and kicked her in the face through the ropes before she could stand up. Grabbing Dana's legs and pulling her back into the ring slightly Jasmine catapulted her into the bottom rope as the referee chastised her.

Jasmine smirked and stretched her arms out. "Ain't nobody like this angel!" She shouted to the crowd as they cheered. Turning around Jasmine found that Dana was slowly trying to pull herself to her feet with the help of the ropes. Jasmine ran forward. Dana moved to the side and caught the other woman's ankles between her legs, tripping her and sending her into the ropes. Jasmine held her chest as she fell backwards. The two women laid on the mat for a few moments as the crowd continued to cheer before they both began working themselves back up. The both made it to their feet at relatively the same time. Jasmine moved forward to grab her opponent but was caught with an Enzuigiri instead. Jasmine toppled over onto the mat before Dana ensnared her with a bodyscissors. Jasmine yelled in pain as Dana applied as much pressure as she could on both sides.

"Will Jasmine Angel have to tap out here? Jasmine isn't close enough to the ropes and Dana is applying a lot of torque." Jasmine grit her teeth and threw her head back in pain as she tried to drag herself and Dana to the ropes. Dana squeezed her legs even harder and bounced, breaking Jasmine's concentration on that task. Reaching down Jasmine grabbed her opponent's ankles and began trying to force her way out of the submission hold. The woman struggled back and forth before Jasmine was finally able to roll out and away from the female member of Titus World Wide.

Jasmine held her abdomen before she was pulled up to her feet by Dana. Dana threw her into the ropes and went for a clothesline as she came back. Jasmine ducked down and stopped before bouncing off the other ropes. The light brown skinned woman lashed out with a kick to Dana's stomach but the other woman caught her foot before pushing it to the mat and smashing Jasmine in the face with her forearm. Jasmine stumbled and was then Irish whipped into a corner. Dana instantly followed after her with a handspring black elbow smash. Jasmine fell to her knees before rolling away out of the corner. Dana ran forward and went for a running rounding Moonsault splash. Jasmine rolled her body even more, barely dodging as Dana's body slammed into the canvas.

Jasmine laid on the mat for a few more seconds before using the ropes and pulling herself to her feet. She forced Dana up before lifting the other woman off of the ground. "It looks like Jasmine might be setting up for it... she is! Call of the Angels!" And Argentine Powerbomb laid Dana Brooke out in the middle of the ring. Jasmine dragged herself across the mat and covered her opponent. "And there's the three count. Jasmine Angel with an impressive victory here tonight, and she's moving on to the first ever Women's Elimination Chamber this Sunday!" Queen of the Night once again reigned in the arena as Jasmine pushed off of the mat. She made her way to ringside before sitting on the barricade, celebrating with the fans behind her.

Gabriel shook his head as he stared at a television monitor, Rey Mysterio standing beside him. "Shy. She's shy Rey. I wouldn't believe it with how she acts out there if I hadn't seen it in person." Rey Mysterio shrugged his shoulders in response before patting the other man on his shoulder.

"Well, now that her match is up it looks like it's time for you to head out there. Good luck. I'll catch you later."

"See you then Rey." Gabriel responded as they walked off in different directions. Gabriel quickly walked through the hallways of Raw's arena, reaching the Gorilla Position just a few short moments later. Curt Hawkins was already out in the ring, talking about his losing streak. Gabriel frowned. "Really? Curt Hawkins? Whoever set this match up is a damp squib." Almost as soon as the words left Gabriel's mouth, Curt Hawkins quit talking in the ring and All I Want by A Day to Remember blared loudly.

The crowd cheered loudly as Gabriel walked out backwards onto the stage before spinning to come down into a three point superhero landing pose, looking out over them. "His opponent, from Birmingham, United Kingdom, Gabriel Degray!" Pushing up he walked down the ramp, high fiving a few kids before stopping at the end. He looked over the ring and then made his way to the steel stairs. Before reaching them he spun and leaped onto the apron. After sitting there with one hand on the rope and one leg dangling from the apron he stood up. Walking towards the corner he climbed the turnbuckles and did his usual pose before dropping down into the ring and throwing the hood of his vest back. Walking to the side of the ring where the main camera was Gabriel unstrapped the IWGP Intercontinental Championship and held it high for a few moments. Then he turned and handed both it and his vest off to someone at ringside. Turning around to stare at Hawkins he bounced back and forth on his feet in his corner.

The bell rang on the signal from the referee and the two men left their corners. "Curt Hawkins more thank likely looking to break his losing streak here tonight."

"I wouldn't count on it." Corey Graves responded to Michael Cole. The two competitors in the ring circled around one another. Hawkins made to lock up but Gabriel slammed his knee into the man's gut instead. Hawkins doubled over due to this and Gabriel's knee slammed into his face. Hawkins' body shot upright as he covered his facial features. The British wrestler in the match spun around before delivering a discuss Lariat that laid Hawkins out on the mat. Hawkins began using Gabriel's tight to pull himself up after laying dazed for a moment. Gabriel grimaced in response to this before lifting the man up into a Fireman's Carry. From there Curt Hawkins was dropping into a Roundhouse kick. "Man Down. That's why I wouldn't count on it. Gabriel Degray making short work of his opponent here tonight."

Gabriel stood to his feet with a frown as All I Want played once again. It felt underwhelming to him to win in such quick fashion. Moving to the side of the ring he took his Championship and a microphone before motioning for his music to be cut. When it stopped he began speaking. "To be honest, I didn't much enjoy that at all. There is one thing that I would enjoy though... and that is to become the Undisputed Intercontinental Champion. Miz, you have something that I want. So what do you say? This sunday is Elimination Chamber. It'd be a great time for me to take it away from you." Gabriel lowered the microphone and waited as the crowd chanted 'Yes!' repeatedly.

After a few seconds of silence I Came to Play by Downstait played. The Miz and the Miztourage walked out onto the stage, all three men dressed in suits. Miz looked around with an expression akin to disgust as the fans continued their chants. "Excuse me? Did I hear you right? You want to become the 'Undisputed' Intercontinental Champion?"

"That's right."

"I am the most must see Intercontinental Champion of all time! You're not on my level and you never will be! I make this title prestigious while you walk around damaging the reputation of the one that you have every second you hold it!" The Miz shouted into his microphone as his face turned red. "And you have the nerve to challenge me for my Championship?"

"I don't know what's unclear about what I said." Gabriel replied as he came to lean on the top rope and stare up the ramp. "You have an Intercontinental Championship. I have an Intercontinental Championship." He continued slowly, as if he were trying to make a child understand something. "I want the one that you have. And I want to take it from you this sunday at Elimination Chamber." Miz paced back and forth on the stage for a moment before devious smile crossed his lips.

"I don't think that this Sunday works well. After all, it's not often that the IWGP and WWE Intercontinental Champions face one another, right. That sounds more like a match for Wrestlemania."

"Are you saying you accept?"

"I'm saying that this Sunday you should face Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel in a triple threat match and whoever wins faces me at Wrestlemania... with both titles on the line." Gabriel stared at Miz for a moment before chuckling.

"So let me get this right... You want me to put my title on the line against both of your muppets and whoever wins faces you at Wrestlemania for both titles?"

"I don't know what's unclear about what I said." Miz returned, mocking the man who shook his head.

"If that's what it takes then fine."

"Did I just hear that right?" Michael Cole questioned as Miz laughed. His laughter stopped, however, as Kurt Angle's music played. The bald headed general manager walked out onto stage, looking back and forth between the two men. Then he spoke.

"If that's what you two want to do then I have no problem with it. However, I'm going to make a little stipulation to even things up. Miz if you interfere in that triple threat match... in any capacity... then Gabriel Degray will win by forfeit. Oh it's true. It's damn true." Raw went to commercial with Miz arguing with Angle while Gabriel clapped in the ring.

Miz and his Miztourage followed backstage after Kurt Angle. Curt Hawkins and Gabriel both made their way backstage as well, Curt lagging somewhat behind the winner of their match. As soon as Gabriel broke the curtains and exited from the gorilla position he sighed. "I really wish I would've known that was going to happen so I could have told Rey to just wait a few minutes."

"Really? Are you serious?" Gabriel spun around to find Alexa having come up behind him as he walked.

"What do you mean." Alexa frowned at the man and crossed her arms across her chest while shaking her head. After staring at a wall for a couple of seconds she motioned for him to follow her.

"Come on smart guy. We need to talk." Gabriel frowned as Alexa walked past him and he kept pace behind her.

"I figured you would be happy that you get to try to talk me into hurting Curtis Axel this sunday."

"We'll get to that when we get to where we're going."

Joshua stood in gorilla position, waiting for Raw to return from commercial. His waiting didn't last long as This War is Ours by Escape the Fate started up and his two spotlights searched around as the crowd cheered. Raiden walked out backwards onto the stage before spinning, slapping the ground and bringing his arms out to his sides. Pyro went off behind him as the lights in the arena came back up. "Introducing first, from Fagaloa Bay, Samoa, Raiden Mercer!" The man made his way down the ramp and paused at the end. Then he climbed onto the apron and Springboarded into the ring. Raiden did a slow spin, pointing at the crowd before his hand formed a gun that he pointed up the ramp, pulling the trigger while he waited.

Next Generation of Great by CFO$ took the place of Raiden's theme as Kurt Angle's son marched out onto the ramp. "His opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, Jason Jordan!" He smiled as the crowd reigned boos down on him. He walked down the ramp and entered the ring to face off with Raiden. "Our main event here tonight, the final qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber this Sunday."

"That's right. Whoever wins this match goes on to join Brock Lesnar, John Cena, Braun Strowman, Elias and Trevor Watson in that demonic structure for a chance to emerge as WWE Universal Champion." The bell rang and the two men made for each other.

The came into a collar and elbow lock up before struggling back and forth with each other. Jason broke the lock up by grabbing Raiden's arm and twisting it. Raiden was quick to reverse this action and pull his opponent into a headlock. Jason placed his hands on the African-Samoan's hip and back before shoving him forward and breaking the hold. Jordan followed up by rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Raiden's waist to go for a german suplex. Raiden quickly grabbed the former Raw Tag Team Champion's hands and forced them apart. Spinning around he delivered a discuss forearm that caused his opponent to loll to the side.

Raiden made to grab the other man but Jason regained his bearings and shoved him away. Raiden fell to the mat off of a dropkick before Jason pulled him in for a Gator roll. Raiden planted his hands into the mat and shoved backwards, evading the maneuver before his opponent could fully lock it in. The son of the general manager jumped to his feet and rushed forward for a clothesline that Raiden ducked underneath. As Jordan turned around his head snapped to the side due to an Enzuigiri. Jordan stumbled backwards into the ropes before he was clotheslined over the top to the apron.

Raiden quickly exited through the top and middle ropes to join Jordan on the apron. Springboarding up off of the ropes Raiden caught Jason Jordan with a Hurricanrana that flipped them both back over into the ring. "Raiden Mercer on his A game here tonight!" Jason held his back in pain as Raiden began climbing the tunbuckles. "And now it looks like he's thinking high risk! He could be looking to end this match early tonight!" As Raiden reached the top turnbuckle Jason Jordan pushed off the mat, jumped to the second turnbuckle and caught his opponent with an exploding suplex.

Raiden skid across the canvas before rolling onto his stomach while Jason leaped to his feet with a scream. Rushing his downed opponent the son of Kurt Angle dropped a knee down onto the other man's skull before pulling him into a Gator roll. This time Raiden was unable to escape before the hold was fully applied and found himself struggling against the strength of Jordan.

Jordan slowly dragged his opponent up to his feet before lifting him off of the ground with a vertical suplex. Raiden arched his back as Jordan leaped back up and spun in circles in a manner very much similar to that of Kurt Angle causing the crowd to boo him mercilessly. With a smile Jason shook his head and bent down before forcing Raiden back up by his long hair. Jason delivered a stiff right hook causing Raiden to retaliate with an elbow to the side of the head. Jason seemed dazed as he walked back a couple of steps.

Raiden moved forward for a clothesline but Jason avoided it. Moving underneath the attacking arm Jordan spun around, wrapped his arms around Raiden's waist and then flung him across the ring with a German Suplex. Raiden rolled over himself, using the momentum of the throw to come back to his feet quickly. He held his back with gritted teeth. Upon noticing that Raiden was already back up Jordan rushed towards him. Raiden dodged to the side, pushing Jordan's back with his hands to give him more momentum and send him chest first into the turnbuckles.

The crowd 'oohed' at the impact as Jason slowly walked backwards holding his chest. Raiden ran forward, jumped onto the second turnbuckle just in front of Jason Jordan before performing a Moonsault that sent his opponent back first to the canvas. Raiden walked to the nearest ropes and exited to the outside of the ring before going for a Springboard shooting star press. Jason quickly stood to his feet and kicked the descending man in the side of the head. "That might be lights out for Raiden Mercer! This could be it! Jason Jordan could be moving on to Elimination Chamber!"

Jason fell to the mat and laid there for a second before crawling towards his opponent. Pushing Raiden over he went for the pin fall. "1, 2" The crowd called with the referee before cheering as Raiden forced his shoulder off of the mat, breaking the pinfall. Jason rolled off of the other man's body and held his head with frustration. Rolling over onto his stomach he slowly pushed himself up into a standing position. Jason forced his opponent up onto his feet before grabbing his wrist and going for a short arm clothesline.

Raiden bent down, avoiding the attack before spinning around and pulling Jason in for a backdrop suplex. The two men laid on the mat, Raiden holding the side of his head as the crowd chanted 'Let's go Raiden, let's go!'. Raiden reached out for the ropes and used them as leverage to slowly dragged himself back up. He laid back against the ropes, taking advantage of the moment to rest. Once Jason stood to his feet Raiden moved forward and a high knee sent the other man back to the mat. Keeping his forward momentum going he quickly exited the ring and then once again went for a Springboard shooting star press. The crowd roared in approval as he connected with the maneuver the second time. Raiden's body bounced up before he landed on his back and held his abdomen. Realizing he needed to take advantage he spun over onto his stomach and threw his arm over the other man.

"There's the three count! We now know all six men who will he participating in the Elimination Chamber this Sunday for the Universal Championship!" Raiden rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as This War is Ours echoed in his ears. Pushing off the mat he got up and turned in a slow circle to look at the cheering fans. With a smirk the African-Samoan stuck his arm out and pointed at the Wrestlemania sign. Raw went off air as the crowd continued cheering and Raiden made the title motion around his waist.

"Was it necessary to come to a restaurant to talk about whatever this is? We couldn't have just talked about it back at the arena?" Gabriel questioned across a table to Alexa Bliss prompting the woman to shrug.

"Yes. I was hungry, and since you're making this whole advice thing so hard you're buying me food. So tell me, how long have you been this stupid?"

"What are you talking about? I'm in a triple threat with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. No disqualification. I figured you would be elated about this."

"Don't get me wrong, that's the best part of this situation. But you let the Miz set the rules. You're not just in there with Curtis Axel. You're in there with his teammate in a no disqualification. They're going to take you out. And you put your Championship on the line? That is your best leverage in this company right now. If you lose it, what then? You'll probably be blacklisted from the indies for defending another promotion's title in WWE, you won't have your leverage anymore and you've made way more enemies than friends. And if you somehow win? You're going to be hurt, Miz will probably take the title and you've still made more enemies than friends.

"You're good in the ring it's true. But I don't think you understand the consequences of what you're doing. You want to be a good guy. You want to be this big hero for all of the kids in the crowd. It's going to be your downfall." Gabriel leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and staring down at the table he sat at.

"We'll see."

End Chapter

I thought I had more weeks between the Rumble and next Raw Pay per view but I was wrong. Next chapter is Elimination Chamber, will probably take a little while to write because of all the people in the matches. After that we'll probably get more into outside of week to week action a little more.

Trevor's(Created by TheRandomFandomLover) info:

Real Name: Trevor Kentrell Watson

Ring Name: T.K. Watson/ Tru King (He and Jasmine alternate between their ring names)

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Height: 6'4.5

Weight: 225

Skin color: Light brown

Social Media Handle: TKWatson_WWE

Appearance: African American with Hispanic. Thick medium beard with a shaped mustache and soul patch. Ocean Blue eyes. Mohawk hairstyle that he'll cut with a design on the side, like stars, crowns, etc.

Ring attire: WWE Attire 1: White long sleeve top, Slim White Jeans, White Sneakers and a blank white baseball cap.

WWE Attire 2: Black tank top, black jeans and a pair of black Nike huaraches.

WWE Attire 3: Dark Red sleeveless shirt, black wrestling tights with a pair of black and red Nike sneakers. (From time to time, he'll wear his black and red Letterman with this.)

WWE Attire 4: Gray and black Letterman jacket with black shirt underneath, white wrestling tights and a black sneakers.

Entrance Attire: Same as the ring attire.

Street Clothes: (Formal) Full Tuxedo attire including the vest and tie.

(Non formal) Anything casual.

(Athletic) Tank top, T Shirt, joggers or shorts.

Tattoos/piercings: Only his earlobes are pierced. He'll usually wear Diamond stud earrings.

Personality: (In ring) As the husband of Jasmine, he's known for being the "male version" of her. He'll play with your mind in a way that'll make you never able to keep focus on what he does. (Out of the ring) The guy everyone knows and gets along with. He's charismatic, charming and quite the enthusiast, in the ring and out.

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse, Showman, Hardcore and Brawler.

Taunts: "You ain't all that but I'll still let you fight me." "You can do better than that! I know you can!" "If that's all you've got for me, then you may as well tap out now."

Signatures(Max 6): Crucifix Powerbomb, Fireman's carry cutter (TKO), Legsweep DDT, Chokeslam Backbreaker (Bow Down), Sitout facebuster, GTS

Finishers (Max 3): One handed Bulldog (Crown Bender), T-Bone Suplex, Spear

Manager: none.

Theme Song: I'm Still by DJ Khaled

Entrance: Walks to the top and shadow boxes for a bit before spinning around and walking calmly towards the ring. And if he has one of his Championship belts with him, he'll stand in the ring holding it high in the air.

Titantron & Minitron: Titantron: A sound of glass breaks before his match video mash-up appears

Minitron: His name flashing repeatedly.

Relationships: Jasmine Angel (Wife)

"Malicious" Mike Watson (Father)

CM Punk (Friend/Mentor)

Mick Foley (Mentor)

Dean Ambrose (Friend)

Roman Reigns (Friend)

Seth Rollins (Friend)

Sheamus (Friend)

Big E (Friend)

Kofi Kingston (Friend)

Jimmy and Jey Uso (Friends)

Accomplishments: 3x Intercontinental Champion, 4x WWE Champion, 3x World Heavyweight Champion, 2x US Champion, 1x Universal Champion

Bio: Son of "Malicious" Mike Watson, a wrestling legend, his interest in wrestling was something that grew more when he watched how his father performed in the ring. The drive and energy his father made him determined to be a wrestler one day and nothing or no one could stop him. He was in a love storyline on FCW (soon turned NXT) with Jasmine and they ended up dating off screen. Not too long after she departed from NXT, he signed with the WWE on the SmackDown brand while Jasmine signed to Raw, which is the brand they both appear on now.

Jasmine's(Created by TheRandomFandomLover) info:

Real Name: Jasmine Marie Angel

Ring Name: Jasmine Angel/ Tru Queen

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Weight: 160

Skin color: Light brown

Social Media Handle: JAngel_ProWrestling

Appearance: African American mixed with Italian, hazel eyes, Blonde curly hair (Naturally black though) that's either in a slicked, curly ponytail or in its natural state with a side part. Has a slim yet fit body.

Ring attire:

WWE attire 1: White long sleeve crop top, with white jeans, white Ewing athletic sneakers and a white dad hat

WWE attire 2: Black and white sleeveless hoodie that has her logo (her name with gold wings on either side with a halo above it) with dark gray jeans and a pair of hi top converse

WWE attire 3: Dark red tank top, black ripped jeans, black and gum Nike sneakers (Sometimes she'll wear a black and red Letterman jacket with this attire).

WWE Attire 4: Gray and Black letterman jacket with a light gray shirt underneath, black shorts, knee high black converse and gray fingerless glove on her left hand.

Entrance Attire: Same as the ring.

Street Clothes: (Non formal) A fitted t shirt (varying to short sleeved to long) Jeans or shorts (depending on the temperature), and a pair of sneakers or boots.

(Formal) A gown/dress fit for the occasion and a nice pair of heels to match as well as some flashy jewelry.

(Athletic) A sports bra with matching leggings and a pair of athletic sneakers.

Tattoos/piercings: Nose piercing (right nostril), Lion tattoo (left hand), Angel with praying hands (back of neck)

Personality: (In ring) A mix of childish in a way that seems comical and dangerous, she knows how to hit her opponents where it hurts physically, mentally and emotionally. Uses her taunts and insults to frustrate her opponents. Also tends to defy authority for the fun of it. (Outside the ring/out of character) Despite her wrestling persona, Jasmine can be really closed off and shy when she isn't around one of her close friends. She would think it's because of her past that she's very introverted and distant.

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse, Showman, High flyer & brawler.

Taunts: "Ain't nobody like this Angel!" "You might be better than me, but you'll never be me. Which is what makes me special." "I feel like taking someone to hell today!"

Signatures(Max 6): Jumping DDT, Sliced bread, Facebuster (Halo Breaker), Backpack Stunner (Heavens Drop), Armtrap Half Nelson Sleeper (Angel's Chokehold), Superkick

Finishers (Max 3): LA Ayakita submission hold (Angel Lock), Rocket launcher (Stairway to Heaven), Argentine Powerbomb (Call of the Angels)

Manager: None

Theme Song: Queen of the Night - Whitney Houston

Entrance: Gold and red lights flash 3 times when the beginning of her song comes and she walks out to the front as fireworks fly when she gets to the top of the ramp. A single spotlight on her as she walks towards the ring, she stops in the middle to look at both sides of the audience before turning back to the camera with a smirk on her face. Every now and then, she'll toss her hat to a young fan as she walks down.

Titantron & Minitron: Titantron: Screen will switch from static to her face 3 times before her name pops up with her custom logo before it switches to her random match videos.

Minitron: Fades in a picture of her eyes to a Golden crown than to a pair of wings.

Relationships:

Trevor "T.K." Watson (Husband)

"Malicious" Mike Watson (Father in Law)

Alexa Bliss (Friend)

Sasha Banks (Friend)

Nia Jax (Friend)

Bayley (friend)

Dean Ambrose (Friend)

Roman Reigns (friend)

Seth Rollins (Friend)

Carmella (Frenemy)

Mickie James (Mentor)

Trish Stratus (Mentor)

AJ Lee (former mentor but they still communicate whenever she needs advice)

HBK (Mentor)

Stone Cold Steve Austin (Mentor)

Accomplishments: 4x Raw Women's Champ

2x Diva's Champ

2x SD Live Women's Champ

1x NXT Diva's Champ

Bio: Grew up in an abusive and toxic household until her early teen years when she taken in legally by her longtime neighbor after tragedy struck in her home. They then moved out to Tampa, Florida so that the Jasmine could have a much better life. After seeing a wrestling event at 15, she made a vow to become pro wrestler if she were given the chance. After finishing high school at 17, she set out to attend wrestling school in Florida before they were accepted into FCW (soon to be combined with NXT). There, she'd been scouted by Legends HBK and Stone Cold who offered to train her further so that her potential wouldn't be wasted. She wrestled in what became NXT for a year and a half before HBK finally talked to HHH about getting her onto the main roster to debut, to which he spoke to Vince first. After hearing about how well she wrestled, she was offered a contract right then and there.


End file.
